Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Zeldi-chan de hyuuga
Summary: A más de uno le pareció agradable la idea de unas pequeñas vacaciones de invierno, alejadas de todo el tema del Instituto. Sin embargo, un alumno de nuevo ingreso y el pasado triste de algunos, harán que las cosas se pongan interesantes… y hasta fuera de control; IkeZelda y otras parejas; Advertencia: Universo Alterno, Y muchos Spoilers. Personajes completamente humanos.
1. Capítulo 1: Llegada

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Smash Brothers utilizados en esta historia no son míos, si no de la compañía Nintendo y/o sus respectivos creadores. No obtengo ningún beneficio monetario con esto, mi único propósito es el de entretener. Lo único que es mío, es la trama. Tampoco la marca _Apple_ me pertenece.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia está escrita en _Universo Alterno_ (personajes usados en un ambiente o contexto diferente al usual.); Contiene _Spoilers_ (revelación de una parte que tal vez no conozcan, acerca de algo o alguien). Cualquier otra advertencia la colocaré conforme siga la historia.

Aclaraciones al final.

.

.

.

* * *

CAPITULO I

**Llegada**

* * *

Este era su quinto intento por tomar una pequeña siesta, pero al parecer el incesante movimiento del autobús lo había echado a perder ¿Era demasiado pedir unas pocas horas de sueño? Al parecer sí. Realmente estaba agotada, haberse levantado como a las 6:00 de la mañana en fin de semana… no era nada lindo, ni siquiera para ella que estaba acostumbrada a dormir muy poco.

Pese que no era la persona que podía decir que le encantaba viajar, ahí estaba; entre todos los jóvenes estudiantes camino a lo que sería un gran descanso de todo el estrés del instituto. En cierta manera, todo aquel alboroto dentro del autobús lograba sacarle una sonrisa. No faltaban las palabras anti sonantes que sus compañeros utilizaban entre ellos, y uno que otro bocadillo que salía disparado por los aires. Cuchicheos, estruendosas risas, ronquidos y pláticas amigables era de lo de sobra en ese autobús.

Desbloqueo su Ipod y pausó la tranquila melodía de piano que estaba escuchando (por algo se había puesto a escuchar música), para poder mirar a través del gran ventanal del autobús. Tuvo que entrecerrar la mirada y contener la emoción cuando vio todo aquel paraje cubierto por aquel regalo blanco proveniente de los cielos, esparcido por todo el lugar. Todo afuera lucía tan tranquilo. Inconscientemente, su rostro formo un gesto parecido al de una sonrisa. El paisaje invernal era sumamente hermoso. Nieve blanca por todos lados.

Fue inevitable que su mente divagara por un rato.

Entre toda la nieve, entre todas aquella zona montañosa, pudo visualizar una pequeña niña de escasos cuatro años, jugando entre todo aquel panorama invernal junto a otro niño pequeño, visualmente mayor que la otra niña. Dos personas adultas aparecieron detrás de los niños, y estos los observaban con una gran sonrisa. A juzgar por la mirada, esas dos personas adultas podrían ser los padres de esos niños. La pequeña niña jugaba con bolas de nieve, esforzándose por tomar una con sus pequeñas manos y lanzársela al otro niño, pero todos sus intentos por darle fueron fallidos. Aún así, la pequeña seguía con un gesto de felicidad en su rostro.

Instantáneamente, las dos personas mayores se fueron haciendo algo difusas, borrosas, transformándose solo en sombras oscuras, hasta formar más que solo un recuerdo. Los niños estaban asustados, y comenzaron la búsqueda de sus padres.

Entonces sus pensamientos la trajeron nuevamente a la realidad. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, para evitar que aquellas gotas saladas resbalaran de sus ojos. Año tras año, ese amargo pensamiento azotaba su mente y más en la época de invierno, cuando ya faltaba tan poco para la Navidad.

_Navidad…_

—Todo estará bien — Una mano se posó en el hombro de la pequeña joven de 17 años, haciendo que esta limpiara el rastro de las escurridizas gotas que brotaron de sus ojos. El sabía la razón de aquellas lágrimas, podía percibir su dolor con solo observar aquellos ojos, que habían perdido su luz por un instante.

—Si… estoy bien—aseguró la joven, procurando brindar una sonrisa a su amigo de cabello azulino— No te preocupes.

Entonces ambos sabían que no era conveniente tocar ese tema. Después de todo eran unas vacaciones. Además… vino a estas pequeño viaje para olvidar— o si quiera tratar— todo eso que seguía guardado en su mente… ¿No es así?

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar? — inquirió la joven, retirando los audífonos de sus oídos y enrollándolos en su reproductor de música. Tanto tiempo sentada no era bueno para su parte posterior.

—No mucho— respondió su colega de cabello azul. Se alzó la manga del suéter y miró su reloj— Quizás unos 15 minutos más

—Menos mal, mi espalda me está matando— bueno, no precisamente la espalda… si ustedes entienden.

—Ya podrás descansar cuando lleguemos a la residencia de los Toadstool— aseguró acomodándose sus lentes, desde hace poco comenzó a utilizarlos, solo para leer algunas veces— Me han dicho que es una residencia enorme.

—Me imagino.

Bueno, era de esperarse. _Mushroom Company_ es una de las más grandes y exitosas empresas alrededor del mundo. La única heredera de los empresarios era Peach Toadstool, la persona que los había invitado a estas pequeñas vacaciones de invierno, en una de sus residencias cerca de las montañas. Normalmente, los hijos de grandes empresarios son unos hipócritas, vanidosos, y con el ego por las nubes, pero este no era el caso de Peach. Ella era una mujer muy noble y amigable, además una de las más hermosas de su instituto. Si era sincera, a veces la llegaba a envidiar, en el buen sentido claro. Era muy segura de sí misma, sin mencionar lo carismática y alegre que podía llegar a ser. En un chasquear de dedos, podría tener a cualquiera hombre a sus pies.

Sabía que ella misma nunca podría poseer nada de eso.

_No digas esas cosas… debes agradecer a las Diosas por tus cualidades propias._

—Ya lo sé— susurró con fastidio a esa pequeña vocecita presente en su cabeza. Como si nunca se hubiera mencionado esas palabras antes, aparte del psicólogo.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—¿Ah? ¡No, no! Para nada— sonrió torpemente — Oye ¿En dónde está…? — La castaña no pudo terminar su oración. El de cabello azulado se había inclinado hacia atrás, dejando ver a la persona por la que iba a preguntar. Un joven pequeño, de pelo castaño, dormido plácidamente en su asiento, con un antifaz para dormir puesto y una consola de videojuegos portátil en mano. Tenía 16 años, próximamente 17, pero poseía una cara de facciones casi angelicales, que lo hacía aparentar de menor edad. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía tierno, pero a la vez tan gracioso.

—Se durmió poco después de empezar el viaje— aclaró, igualmente divertido por la escena. Un poco más y estaría babeando. En eso, este se inclinó hacia adelante, asomándose por el gran ventanal— Es muy hermoso… ¿No lo crees? —inquirió

—Ya lo creo—la joven igualmente volvió su mirada por la ventana— Nunca he visto un lugar tan nevado como este, ni si quiera en la cuidad de Hyrule.

—Tampoco en Altea— manifiesta, con el paisaje reflejándose en sus lentes de lectura. Entonces, su rostro tomó uno de sorpresa—Creo que ya llegamos.

Al parecer todos habían escuchado el comentario de Marth, dirigiendo automáticamente las miradas hacia afuera. Todos miraban extasiados la escena. La cabaña parecía una enorme mansión, solo que esta estaba hecha de madera. Al parecer Marth no mentía, vaya que la residencia era grande.

El gran autobús se detuvo frente a la mansión. Al momento de detenerse, Pit se despertó sobresaltado, susurrando algo como "yo no fui". Sus compañeros de asiento ahogaron una risa.

Muchos ya se habían levantado de sus asientos, con el único fin de dejar el autobús en el que habían viajado por horas. Se morían por salir a la blanquecina atmósfera y estirar un poco los entumidos pies— y traseros—. No obstante, una joven de cabellera rubia y enormes ojos azules se levantó primero de su asiento, deteniendo a los que estaba a punto abandonar el autobús y diciéndoles que regresaran a sus lugares

—¡Escuchen linduras!— exclamó una joven rubia, sin dejar de usar aquel tono chillante de voz— Antes de dejar el autobús, revisen que no dejen ninguna pertenencia, ya que no me hago responsable de extravío terroncitos— aclaró mirando a cada uno con una dulce pero penetrante mirada de azul profundo— Cómo sea, la llave de su habitación se les brindara adentro de la cabaña preciosuras. Su equipaje de igual manera estará adentro ¿Alguna duda corazones? — Sí, a veces solía ser algo melosa al hablar. Al ver que nadie decía nada, continuó— Bien, ¡Los veo adentro pastelitos! Fíjense en donde pisan.

Después del anuncio, todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos, bajando el equipaje de mano de los gabinetes de la parte superior del autobús. Mientras tanto, Pit estiró lo miembros inferiores y superiores tal cual felino perezoso recién levantándose.

—Santa Palutena ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí? — preguntó quitándose su antifaz y tallándose sus grandes ojos azules.

—Cuatro horas, aproximadamente— respondió Marth, guardando los libros que venía leyendo en su mochila.

—¡Nah! Pensé que había sido más tiempo— exclamó muy despreocupado, soltando un bostezo enorme y volviéndose a estirar— Aun tengo sueño

—Tú siempre tienes sueño, pequeño Pit— corrigió Zelda, con tono maternal, haciendo que Marth murmurara una risa y que Pit sonriera avergonzado.

El trío de se levantó de sus lugares, recogiendo su equipaje de mano, cerciorándose igualmente de no olvidar nada. Empujones, jaloneos y golpes accidentales se abrieron paso al ir bajando poco a poco del gran autobús. Ya afuera, una brisa helada chocó contra todos ellos, sintiendo como se les helaban los huesos a cada uno. El caminar entre toda la nieve era difícil para todos los estudiantes, a la mayoría les llegaba la nieve hasta la rodilla. Diez minutos fue lo que tardaron en subir una no muy alta colina. Sin embargo, esos diez minutos se les hicieron eternos a todos.

Si la cabaña se veía enorme de lejos, estar frente a ella la hacía ver todavía más imponente de lo que ya era. Pit fue el primero del trío de amigos, y de todos los demás, en llegar a la puerta de la cabaña. Al parecer se encontraba muy entusiasmado. Conforme iban llegando, iban entrando a la cabaña, pero Pit permanecía afuera, esperando a sus dos amigos, que para su mala suerte, eran los últimos.

—¡Dense prisa! Que me muero de frío— exclamó el pequeño castaño, mientras veía a sus amigos ir subiendo las escaleras, casi llegando hasta donde estaba él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Este era el nuevo proyecto que había mencionado tiempo atrás. En realidad, esta fue una tarea del colegio, agradézcanle a mi maestra de Computación. Obviamente no utilice estos personajes, si no otros, y pensé que no podía desperdiciar semejante esfuerzo para una simple tarea, así que decidí subirlo y pues… ¡Aquí lo tienen!

Tranquilos, esto solo fue un tipo de introducción, y será un fic largo.

Respecto a la historia, habrá ciertas sorpresas… ya conocen la pareja principal, pero no me limitaré a una sola jijiji… con el tiempo se darán cuenta a quién emparejaré. La historia será "Amor lento", pero les traeré una que otra escena romántica por ahí.

¡Todos los reviews de cualquier tipo son bienvenidos! nwn

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga.

_**Martes 16 de Julio del 2013**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Primer Encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Smash Brothers utilizados en esta historia no son míos, si no de la compañía Nintendo y/o sus respectivos creadores. No obtengo ningún beneficio monetario con esto, mi único propósito es el de entretener. Lo único que es mío, es la trama.

**Advertencia**: Olvidé aclararlo en el primer capítulo... Todos los personajes son completamente humanos, nada de antropomorfismo.

Aclaraciones al final.

...

* * *

CAPITULO II

**Primer Encuentro**

* * *

Los tres estaban frente a la puerta. Esta era muy rustica, con ventanas en esta con un diseño floreado, sin dejar de perder ese toque de elegancia. Hasta dudabas si tocarlo por miedo a dañar la fina madera. Marth la empujó para poder abrirla, percatándose de que no era tan pesada como aparentaba. Al entrar, de inmediato sintieron el calor aguardándoles. Fue como si se quitaran un peso de encima. Todos los demás jóvenes ya estaban ahí, admirando incrédulos lo grande y sofisticada que era el interior de la residencia. Y ellos no eran la excepción.

—¡Pero qué enorme lugar! — esa había sido la voz de Douglas Jay Falcon, mejor conocido como "Capitan Falcon", capitán del equipo de Futbol. Podría estar vistiendo ropa invernal, pero su increíble tono muscular seguía sobresaliendo de la multitud.

—¡Es tan hermoso! —exclamó una delgada joven, con cabello rosado y enormes ojos turquesa. La mejor amiga de Peach: Jigglypuff.

—Si por mí fuera, me quedaría a vivir aquí— esas, y muchas más aclaraciones eran las que se escuchaban entre el tumulto de jóvenes.

—Wou…— Zelda, al igual que los demás, miraba asombrada la cabaña, que semejaba más a una mansión. Los muebles tenían un acabado exquisito. Parecía de esas casas de gente famosa, que usualmente aparecían en revistas. Había un candelero enorme en el centro. Toda cosa combinaba a la perfección con otra. Nunca había estado en una cabaña, siempre se la había imaginado pequeñas y en estado algo deplorable, pero esta sí que era toda una excepción.

Pero había algo que, sin duda alguna, era lo que más llamaba la atención.

Y era el enorme y hermoso pino de Navidad, en una de las esquinas del vestíbulo, junto a la chimenea a gas. Tenía esferas rojas y doradas, junto con guirnaldas color bronce, pequeños foquitos de navidad iluminándolo, y una gran y brillante estrella en la punta de este. Era simplemente bello.

—¡Bueno preciosuras! — Enunció Peach, haciendo acto de presencia con sus enormes botas resonando en el piso de madera— Si harían el favor de seguirme, en la habitación que sigue se les darán sus pequeñas maletitas— finalizó, caminando hacia la habitación continua.

Marth giró hacía todos lados, buscando a Zelda entre todos los que se iban dispersando siguiendo a Peach, ya que Pit fue el primero en irse, encontrándola mirando el gigante pino de Navidad. Al parecer, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del anuncio

—Oye, Zelda— su mano se posó en el hombro de la castaña, inmediatamente volteándolo a ver— Debemos de ir a recoger nuestras cosas, y las llaves.

—Oh, tienes razón

—¡Es por aquí! — exclamó el joven de facciones angelicales, señalando la habitación continua, que asemejaba estar más grande.

—Ya vamos— respondió Marth, retomando el camino hacia la otra habitación, con Zelda detrás de él.

Zelda iba sumida en sus pensamientos, pero entonces su bufanda cayó al suelo. Marth siguió caminando, aparentemente no se había dado cuenta. Suspiró con fastidio, esperando en algún lugar de su mente Marth se hubiese agachado y recogido su bufanda por ella. Olvidando aquello, se agachó a recogerla, la tomó entre sus manos y la enredo nuevamente en el lugar en donde debería estar.

Al momento de enredarla en su cuello, no veía por donde iba, y chocó con una superficie dura. Internamente, rezaba porque nadie la hubiera visto. De todos modos, no era la primera vez que terminaba chocando con la pared.

Levantó el rostro, abriendo sus ojos azules, sobando su enrojecida nariz, dándose cuenta que con lo que había chocado no era una pared, si no que se encontró con una mirada como la suya, pero esta era de un azul más penetrante. Un muchacho alto, bien parecido, y con una banda atada en la frente la estaba observando, sin poder diferenciar si estaba molesto o solo estaba serio. Sin querer, las mejillas de Zelda tomaron un ligero color carmín, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

—Discúlpeme— el joven metió su mano a un bolsillo de su gabardina, al parecer guardando algo— No la vi— su voz sonaba profunda, áspera, eso provoco que la de ojos azules se ruborizara más.

Él había sido de los últimos en salir del autobús. Pero, para su desgracia, había olvidado su celular en el asiento. Se regresó por el pequeño aparato, para así poder entrar a la gran cabaña.

Ya dentro, se había dado cuenta de que había recibido un mensaje. Era de su madre. Ya saben, el típico mensaje de "Avísame inmediatamente cuando llegues, si no, te las verás cuando llegues a casa". En eso, le estaba contestando a su neurótica madre, tecleando en la pantalla táctil del celular, cuando de pronto sintió un golpe en la espalda, no muy fuerte. Estuvo a segundos de girar y regresarle el golpe al desgraciado que se había atrevido si quiera a tocarlo, pero todo eso cambio cuando vio a una pequeña joven que apenas y le llegaba al hombro. Sus instintos de atacar se habían disipado, hasta se reprocho por haber pensado de esa manera.

—Eh… — agachó la mirada, aun con el ligero rosa en sus mejillas. Por las Diosas ¡Tenía que contestarle algo! Quien sabe cuánto tiempo estaría así parada como una idiota sin decir nada —N-no se preocupe, fue mi culpa— Por fin, por fin se había dignado a decir algo, ya era un progreso.

Tenía la mirada en el suelo, no estaba segura si la había escuchado, y la intención de volver a mirarlo no le agradaba mucho. Por un momento, la idea de que ya no se encontrara ahí la invadió, pensando que fuera como los otros jóvenes, que siempre la dejaban hablando sola. Levantó la mirada, casi segura de que ya no se encontraría ahí.

Se equivocó. Él seguía ahí, mirándola fijamente. Entonces su cara tomo un rojo escarlata, intentando esconder su rostro en su bufanda de color negro. La expresión del joven comenzó a tomar un ligero toque de confusión, ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara o algo así?

— Ehm… Co-con permiso.

Tan rápido como termino, Zelda se fue casi corriendo, pasando por un costado del joven.

Disimuladamente, el de cabello azulino la analizo mientras se alejaba. Estatura pequeña, cabello largo, castaño, de ojos azules, además de que a simple vista se notaba que era tímida. Una mueca de confusión se apodero de su rostro. A pesar de estudiar en el mismo instituto, o al menos eso suponía, ya que solo los que estaban ahí eran estudiantes, nunca la había visto. Bueno, eso, y de que este era su primer año en la escuela, por mucho que le pesase.

—¡Ey, Ike! Apúrate si no quieres que roben tu maleta— gritó uno de sus amigos, propiciándole un buen golpe con la palma de su mano en la espalda.

—¡Arg! —gruño, arqueando la espalda por el golpe. ¡Vaya que si odiaba que le hicieran eso!

—Ahí por favor, solo fue un golpecito— se defendió su rubio amigo.

—Hmp, "golpecito" el que te voy a dar— no lo había notado, pero su amigo poseía una característica como la joven de cabello café. Ambos, extrañamente, tenían las orejas puntiagudas.

—Ya, ya, no fue para tanto. Ya vámonos, a menos de que quieras que escondan tu maleta— aclaró— Creemé, no sabes lo malvados que llegan a ser con pertenencias ajenas— convenció al mayor con ese comentario, por lo que ambos retomaron su camino— Y… ¿De quién era el mensaje?

—Mi madre— respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa— Es muy sobreprotectora en cuanto a mí se refiere.

—Es tu mamá, es su trabajo— aclaró, con ligero deje de tristeza en su voz. Ike se maldijo mentalmente, por haber tenido tan poco tacto.

La primera semana de clases le había mencionado que él nunca había conocido a sus padres, por lo que vivía con su abuela. Había salido a la plática porque le estaba comentando algo de que su madre lo había castigado. Al oír eso, se reprimió como nunca, pidiéndole una disculpa. ¡Cómo pudo pasarlo por alto, y por segunda vez!

_Si seré idiota…_

—Tranquilo, no te sientas mal—dijo Link, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento— A veces me dejo llevar— el rubio sonrió ampliamente, a lo que Ike solo sonrió de medio lado, pero eso aun no le quitaba ese amargo sabor de boca.

—¿En dónde estabas? — inquiere Marth casi en murmuro, al ver que Zelda apenas se había unido al grupo. Pit la observa de igual manera.

—¿Ah?.. Ah sí, se me cayó mi bufanda, y tuve que recogerla— respondió, con un notable bajo tono de voz.

—Tardaste mucho— hace notar el de cabello azul, con algo de reproche. En eso, volteó la mirada, percatándose de dos personas que apenas venían entrando a la sala principal. Al primero si lo reconocía, pero al segundo… —¿Quién es él?

—¿Quién? — Al verlo, le fue imposible no sonrojarse. —Ah, No lo sé… ni si quiera lo había visto.

—Es Ike Greil— intervino nada más ni nada menos que Falco Lombardi, heredero de una de las empresas más prestigiadas de aviación, que aparentemente había estado escuchando la plática— Es de nuevo ingreso, por eso no lo conocen— aclaró, siendo observado por los tres jóvenes.

—Apenas entró este semestre— entonces posaron sus ojos en el nuevo integrante de la plática, Sonic, o mejor conocido como _"El erizo azul", _debido a su abundante cabellera azulina y a su impresionante modo de correr a grandes velocidades.

¿Qué acaso todos estaban escuchando?

—Al parecer no estábamos al tanto de eso— enuncia Zelda, quién no había podido dejar de observar a Ike. Tenía mucho porte a la hora de estar de pie.

—¿Qué más saben de él? — ahora era el momento de Pit para unirse a la conversación, que también le había dado un pequeño vistazo al susodicho.

—No sabemos mucho— continuó Lombardi, procurando esta vez murmurar un poco, no quería armar un escándalo— Solo sé que tiene una cadena hotelera de mucha demanda.

—¡Que va! Eso no lo sabía— Y vaya que Sonic era el menos indicando para guardar silencio, haciendo que todos respingaran por el susto— ¿Qué nombre lleva su cadena de hoteles?

—_Royal Mist_, si mal lo recuerdo— responde Falco, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Ah sí! Si los he visto— afirma emocionado Pit, recordando la estructura del Hotel que esta a unas casas de la suya. Grande, muy alta, y de color crema, con pequeños detalles en dorado.

—No sé tú, pero me siento algo observado— murmura Ike a Link, discretamente volteando a un grupo de jóvenes en particular. Tres de cabello azul como el suyo, uno de cabello castaño que asemejaba 13 años, y la tímida chica que había visto hace unos pocos minutos.

—Tranquilo, es algo normal— asegura el de cabello ocre, mientras tecleaba algo en su celular—Muchos aun no te conocen.

Voces y susurros se oían en toda la habitación principal, hasta que unos auxiliares de la gran cabaña fueron llegando poco a poco con las maletas de cada uno, muchos hasta dos maletas traían consigo.

Impacientes, se dirigieron hacía sus pertenencias, tomando cada uno la que le correspondía. Al tenerlas en su posesión, caminaron hacía Peach, quien estaba entregando las llaves de las respectivas habitaciones.

—Cómo somos alrededor de 30 personas, cada habitación es individual preciosuras— argumentó alegre la rubia, mientras entregaba las tarjetas de cada habitación— Lo horarios de salidas y de actividades están en sus habitaciones, al igual que el de comidas— sonrió tiernamente, entregándole una llave a Marth, a Pit y finalmente a Zelda; estas eran de color rojo, con el número de habitación en ellas.

Nuevos susurros se dieron a conocer, preguntándose entre ellos que números le había tocado a cada uno. Algunos casi gritaban eufóricos, otros solo se conformaron.

—¿Qué número te toco, Zeldi? —preguntó el pequeño castaño.

—Ahm… — Zelda observó su tarjeta, buscando el dichoso número— 132

—¡Qué emoción! ¡Mi habitación esta junto a la tuya! — gritó, atrayendo la mirada de uno que otro compañero. Pit nunca era reservado en lo que sentía, eran de las personas que no podía contener sus emociones. Zelda solo se limito a sonreír. — ¡Oye Marth! ¿Qué número es la tuya?

—134— Marth enarcó una ceja, confundido— Espera, ¿La tuya es la 133?

—Sip.

—Vaya, que coincidencias— comentó Zelda, aunque por dentro se sentía aliviada. Ellos eran sus amigos de más confianza.

—¡Lo sé! ¿No es genial?

—Por lo pronto, hoy es día libre— continuó Peach— Vayan a instalarse y nos vemos aquí en la sala principal mañana por la mañana, cualquier duda no duden en llamarme. Mi habitación es la 150 ¡Que se diviertan pastelitos!— finalizó con su aguda voz.

...

...

...

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Prometo que los demás capítulos serán más largos n_n

Agradezco, con todo mi corazón, a:

**Ensoleillement**

**AlexLopezGua**

**Sugar5Star**

Agradezco mucho a Sugar5Star que, aunque no estuviera con mucha inspiración —Cómo ella lo dijo—, tuvo el tiempo de comentar mis dos historias que he estado actualizando. ¡Muchas Gracias querida! El capítulo va para ti nwn.

En cuanto al fic, si tienen duda sobre los nombres (ya que no todos son los verdaderos) son libres de preguntar por PM o review.

Todos los reviews, de cualquier tipo, son bienvenidos nwn

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga

_**Viernes 26 de Julio del 2013**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Cena

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del Smash Brothers utilizados en esta historia no son míos, si no de la compañía Nintendo y/o sus respectivos creadores. No obtengo ningún beneficio monetario con esto, mi único propósito es el de entretener. Lo único que es mío, es la trama.

Aclaraciones al final.

...

* * *

CAPITULO III

**Cena**

* * *

Al llegar a su cuarto designado, el 132, lo primero que hizo fue dejar sus maletas de lado, y dejarse caer de espalda en la mullida y pulcra cama. La alcoba era sencilla, pero con un toque de elegancia, con una vista sumamente hermosa. Era muy acogedora, haciéndola sentir una gran paz en el interior.

Suspiró cansada.

Ahora su mirada estaba concentrada en alguna parte del techo. Giró su cabeza, observando su bolsa de mano a unos cuantos metros de ella, recordando lo que había en su interior.

—_¿Llevas todo lo que necesitas? _— esas habían sido las palabras de su hermano, quien la llevó en su lujoso Jaguar XF esta mañana al punto de encuentro: El instituto.

—Sí—aseguró, mientras su hermano hizo alto en una esquina, para dar paso a otro auto. Su hermano tenía 19 años, y era de cabello rubio. Vestía un traje negro, de confección italiana, uno de los mejores si debía agregar, y una gabardina del mismo color, resaltando lo nívea de su piel. Se dirigía a una de esas juntas importantes de trabajo. Lucía muy bien, y no solo lo decía porque era su hermano.

—Dos semanas ¿cierto? — esa pregunta sacó a Zelda de sus cavilaciones, pero entendió que se refería al tiempo en que se quedaría allá. Su hermano piso levemente el acelerador, para proseguir con su camino.

—Sí— era extraño que su hermano estuviera haciendo tantas preguntas, cuando el normalmente era muy callado. Estaba consciente de que no habían hablado en todo el camino, aun así, Sheik solía ser muy reservado, solo preguntando lo necesario.

El semáforo cambio a color amarillo, para después cambiar a rojo, haciendo que Sheik frenara calmadamente.

—Antes de que te vayas— comenzó Sheik, captando la total atención de su hermana. Sheik seguía mirando hacia el frente, por lo que Zelda lo miraba de perfil. Se había dejado crecer el cabello, cubriéndole uno de sus ojos color escarlata. Los mismos ojos de su madre…

Tan entretenida estaba Zelda, de nuevo, que no se dio cuenta que Sheik había girado su cuerpo, extendiendo su brazo, al parecer para alcanzar algo en el asiento trasero. Al tener lo que buscaba en mano, se lo extendió a Zelda, esperando que ella lo tomara.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó con evidente confusión, tomando el objeto, observándolo detenidamente. Sheik rió.

—¿No los conoces? — inquirió sarcástico.

—Sé que es— aclaró irónica, los conocía a la perfección— Es solo que…

—Es un libro, más bien un diario— confiesa. El semáforo cambio a verde, por lo que Sheik puso sus ojos en el camino.

—¿Un diario? —La castaña observa el libro en sus manos. Lo abrió, confirmando lo dicho por su hermano. Las hojas tenían renglones impresos. Cerró el libro, apreciando con más detenimiento el grabado en la pasta de cuero verde olivo, acariciándolo con sus pequeños dedos pulgares. Podría jurar que estaba hecho a mano. Giró el libro, notando que todas las hojas tenían unos finos brillos, haciendo que la parte donde normalmente se veían las hojas, brillara al estar bajo cualquier reflejo.

—Hermoso ¿No es cierto?

—…Sí — El rubio la miró por el rabillo del ojo, notando el brillo especial en los azules ojos de su hermana. Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro. Sin embargo, el rostro de Zelda tomo una expresión afligida.

—¿Sucede algo..?

—Sabes que no me gustan las cosas ostentosas— reprochó tímidamente la castaña, provocando que su hermano ahogara una risa. Para que uno de esos libros fuera tan hermoso a simple vista, debió costar mucho más que uno de los diarios comunes que venden en módicas librerías, sobre todo si este portaba un bordado exclusivamente de una de los editoriales poco accesibles.

—Por favor, no es para tanto— aclaró llanamente— Después de todo… no te veré por dos semanas, debía darte algo para que no te olvides de mi.

—¿Olvidarte? — Interrogó divertida—Claro que no. Eres mi hermano, nunca te olvidaré. —El mayor bufó una sonrisa, divertido.

Estaban a unas calles de llegar a la escuela. A lo lejos, se podía apreciar a todos los jóvenes en el patio del mismo, vistiendo ropa invernal debido a la estación en la que estaban. Algunos recién iban llegando en sus automóviles, ostentosos y nada discretos obviamente.

—Sé que no te gusta mucho escribir— admitió, haciendo un nuevo alto—Pero… si lo analizas bien— el coche avanzó— es una forma muy relajante de expresar todo lo que sientes— Sheik giró levemente el volante, para así poder estacionarse. Al terminar, movió la palanca de cambios, dejando el auto el completo mutismo— No te obligare a usarlo— La mira, brindándole una sonrisa, dejando a la joven muy sorprendida. Eran pocas veces las que lo veía sonreír—Sin embargo, no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

—Muchas Gracias, hermano— agradeció, con una evidente sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambos salieron del llamativo auto, abrigándose debido al cambio de temperatura. Como todo un caballero, Sheik abrió la cajuela, sacando la gran y pesada maleta color morado de su hermana, junto con otra más pequeña, aunque para él no fue un contratiempo.

—_Diviértete_— concede el rubio, para finalmente abrazar a su hermana y darle un beso en la frente.

Poco a poco, abrió sus ojos, trayéndola a la realidad, mientras tenía una ligera curvatura en sus labios.

¿Acaso se había quedado dormida?

Observó su reloj de muñeca. Efectivamente se había quedado dormida, pero nunca se imagino que hubiera dormido dos horas y media.

Haber recordado lo de esta mañana la había puesto feliz. Ojala y a su hermano le haya ido bien en la importante reunión. Elevó las piernas, para darse vuelo y poder levantarse de un salto de la cama. Lo primero que hizo fue cargar, como pudo, la enorme maleta morada, y ponerla sobre una mesa que estaba en su cuarto. Sabrán las Diosas como Sheik cargo su maleta con tanta naturalidad.

Se quitó la pesada chaqueta que traía consigo, colgándola en el armario color chocolate, dejando al descubierto su delgado cuerpo. Se deshizo de sus botas invernales, cambiándolas por unas pantuflas en forma de botín que había sacado de su maleta.

En fin, se quiso poner un poco más cómoda.

Finalmente, fue por su bolsa de mano, sacando de esta el regalo de su querido hermano, junto con una de sus plumas favoritas. Fue inevitable no sonreír al volver a ver el libro. Tomó asiento en una silla de por ahí, situando el libro frente a ella sobre la mesa. Sin querer, volvió a pasar una mano sobre el exquisito bordado, procurando no maltratar el costoso libro.

Suspiró resignada. Su hermano nunca entendería que prefería algo mucho más sencillo y rústico, aunque de vez en cuando disfrutaba cuando lo venía llegar de la Universidad con un regalo en manos—lo que no disfrutaba era que eran igual de costosos—. El último regalo fue precisamente la bolsa de mano que traía consigo. Una bolsa de diseñador color crema, con detalles en rosa y morado, con un llavero precioso amarrado al cierre de la bolsa, que no se consiguen fácilmente y en cualquiera lugar. Le quiso dar taquicardia cuando vio la etiqueta del precio que su hermano olvido quitar.

Destapó la pluma, colocando el tapón en la parte trasera de la misma. Ansiosa, abrió el libro, saltándose la primera página en color crema, para así poder empezar a escribir. Entonces las palabras no tardaron el fluir.

_Día 1:_

_No soy de las personas que acostumbran escribir uno de esos "diarios". Pero pienso que siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Además… supongo que no pierdo nada con intentarlo._

_Tampoco soy de las personas que gusta demasiado el hacer viajes de grupo. Y mírenme ahora. _

_Si no hubiera sido por mis amigos, Pit y Marth, tal vez no se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza el venir, y pienso que Sheik también influyó en la decisión. Como ellos dijeron: Es bueno distraerse de vez en cuando._

_Bien… todo comenzó aproximadamente en Noviembre; recién acabábamos de terminar exámenes. Todos estábamos sumamente agotados. Por todas las Diosas ¿Ocho exámenes, de 3 hojas cada uno? Creó que se estaban poniendo muy estrictos en cuanto a la teoría se refiere. Losé, losé, debo recordar que el instituto donde estudiamos no es normal._

"_Smash Brothers" no era escuela cualquiera. Sólo acepta a ciertas personas, con los requisitos y capacidades requeridos, uno de ellos es un promedio de 9 en adelante. _

_La escuela es pequeña. No demasiado, pero tenía lo suyo. Sin embargo, no eso no le quitaba lo exclusiva que esta puede ser._

_La mayoría, queramos o no, tenemos un pasado que nos "clasifica", por así decirlo. Por ejemplo: Los hermanos Bros: Mario y Luigi, futuros dueños de la cadena bancaria de su padre. Fox McCloud, sucesor de la empresa de aviación de su padre: James McCloud, y socio de los Lombardi._

_La mayoría tiene ese "algo" que los identifica de los demás, si no es que todos. Con eso me refiero a, si te ven caminando por la calle, te identifican como :"Mira, ahí va el, su padre es el dueño de esto o aquello"._

_Incluyéndome…_

_Al haber terminado todos los exámenes restantes, a Peach se le ocurrió una gran idea. Normalmente sus ideas son algo descabelladas, pero esta había sido bien recibida_

"_¿Qué les parece unas vacaciones invernales en la montañas? ¡Les prometo que será divertido!" Y esa fue la oración con la que todo esto dio comienzo "¿Qué mejor que un descanso con todos tus amigos cerca de las montañas?" Al cabo de unos días, situaron el día y la hora indicada para que el autobús pasara por nosotros. Obviamente, todo esto fue cortesía de Peach, nosotros solo contaríamos con nuestra presencia. Fue muy considerado de su parte._

_Hasta ahora, todo va bien._

_Hoy fue un día tranquilo, Gracias al cielo. _

_Al entregarnos las llaves, cada quién tomo su rumbo hacía su habitación. Yo tomé el ascensor con Marth y Pit — Sí, la cabaña tenía ascensor— para llegar al piso con la numeración 130. Eso no quiere decir que tuvimos que subir 130 pisos, no. Cada piso tenía 12 habitaciones, que empezaban desde el número 100. Aunque no lo crean, la cabaña tenía 5 increíbles y enormes pisos. El último piso solo contaba con dos habitaciones, que ahí era donde Peach dormía._

_Si mal entendí la explicación de Peach, estaba cabaña-mansión-hotel fue especialmente construida para recibir exclusiva y únicamente a familia Toadstool. Una vez al año, por lo menos, venían a esta residencia enorme hecha de madera, solo para pasar un buen rato con los suyos. Esta vez hizo una excepción, y así poder invitarnos a todos nosotros. De nuevo, pienso que fue muy considerado de ella el invitarnos._

_Al llegar al piso correspondiente, comenzamos a buscar los números en las puertas, después cada quien se fue al cuarto designado. Marth se ofreció a llevarse mi maleta, pero les dije que yo sola podía. Además del hecho que soy un poco orgullosa para pedir ayuda, no era como si estuviéramos tan lejos uno de otro. _

_Tuve dificultades para insertar mi tarjeta en la bendita abertura de la puerta, pero con la ayuda de Marth lo logré. No me gustan mucho ese tipo de "llaves", siempre acabo metiéndolas al revés…_

_Entré y contemplé todo el lugar, sobretodo la hermosa vista proveniente de la ventana. La habitación es grande, tanto como para albergar a cuatro personas más. _

_¡Cierto!, Antes de recoger mi maleta, me paso algo muy… cómico, ahora que lo pienso. _

_A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos años, me es muy agradable la época de frío. Me distraje con el precioso Árbol de Navidad, que la mayoría ya se había ido a la otra estancia, si no hubiera sido por Marth, tal vez me hubiera quedado ahí todo el día. Nos encaminamos hacia donde Pit nos señalo, y entonces se cayó mi bufanda. _

_Sí, soy muy torpe._

_Cuando la recogí, no me di cuenta, y choque, al parecer, con el muchacho de nuevo ingreso. _

_Si no me equivoco, su nombre es Ike… Greil; Dueño de una cadena hotelera, con demanda al parecer. Nunca había escuchado hablar de esos hoteles. (…"Royal Mist"…)_

_De nuevo, el típico pasado que te "clasifica"_

_..._

* * *

—¿Qué habitación te toco a ti?

—140, ¿Qué número es la tuya?

—145

—¿Qué tal? No quedamos tan lejos— responde el de orejas puntiagudas.

Ambos escucharon el típico sonido de un elevador al abrir sus puertas, dando a indicar que podían ingresar al mismo. Las puertas se cerraron, por lo que Link pudo presionar el botón con el número cuatro. El ascensor comenzó a moverse, señalando que ya estaba subiendo.

—Veo que ya conociste a Zelda— comienza el rubio, ahora que se encuentran solos.

—¿…Zelda? — lo miró, confundido. Si no lo conociera, juraría que había hecho un tono tunante al hablar.

—Sí, con la que hablaste hace rato—aclaró amable el rubio, o al menos lo intentó. Ike arqueó una ceja, confundido.

—Yo no conozco a ningu…— No pasaron ni dos segundo antes de que recordara. _Con que así se llama…—_¡Ah! ella— dijo Ike— De hecho, no sabía su nombre, hasta ahora— confiesa, por un instante dudando si contarle lo siguiente— En el momento en que estaba respondiéndole a mi madre, ella chocó conmigo. Me disculpe, y luego se fue.

Las facciones de su amigo se relajaron.

—Oh, creo que eso no lo sabía— menciona, un poco más para sí mismo— Discúlpame, parezco un novio celoso…

—¿Es tu novia? —esa pregunta había salido tan en automático, que hasta se cuestionó el mismo si lo había dicho en voz alta. Por suerte, Link solo comenzó a reír.

—Jajajá ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? — El de cabello ocre intentó detener su escandalosa risa, que casi hasta se podía oír fuera del ascensor.

Internamente, el de cabellera azulina se sintió avergonzado. ¿Qué le pasa? nunca había reaccionado así, metiéndose en temas que no le incumben. Fue inevitable que la imagen mental de su amigo abrazando a… Zelda interrumpiera su pensamiento, eso le hizo que desviara su mirada, y que sus mejillas tomaran un ligero tono carmín, casi invisible. Su rubio amigo ya se había recuperado del ataque de risa.

—Verás… — pero su semblante cambió a uno serio, llamando más la atención de su distraído compañero— Su… —vacilo— padre y mi padre eran familiares, primos mejor dicho, así que eso nos convierte en primos, o algo así.

—Oh…— Ahora entendía el por qué ambos tenían esas orejas.

—Lamento si te incomodé— reitera Link, apenado— Suelo ser… un poco sobreprotector.

Esa última frase resonó varias veces en su cabeza. Comenzó a analizar las cosas. Aquel golpe en la espalda que Link le dio no fue para apurarlo, si no por haber hablado con Zelda. En cierta manera, le causó algo de gracia, él a veces también es muy protector con su hermana: Mist.

En ese momento, que las puertas del elevador se abrieran había sido de mucha ayuda, dado que Ike no sabía que más decir. Los dos salieron del ascensor, con sus maletas en mano. Link no tardó nada en encontrar el número 140, después de todo era el primer cuarto. El de Ike solo estaba a unos cuantos pasos.

—¿Nos vemos en la cena? —inquirió Link, casi en tono de duda.

—Claro—sonrió Ike. De todos modos, no tenía a nadie más con quién ir.

El rubio insertó su tarjeta en la abertura de la puerta, pudiendo así entrar a su habitación. El de cabello azulino retomó el camino, buscando así la puerta con la numeración 145.

...

* * *

_No lo sé, pero me siento algo extraña. Hacía años que no viajaba en grupo. Casi siento como si fuera algo nuevo para mí._

_Además…_

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Zelda saliera de sus pensamientos y dejara de escribir. ¿Quién podría estar llamando la puerta?

—Ya voy—cerró el libro de pasta verde olivo, dejando la pluma de un lado. Se levantó de la silla para ir a atender la puerta, no sin antes darse una mirada en el espejo y acomodarse un poco su rebelde cabello.

—¿Quién es? —exclamó Zelda, antes de abrir la puerta.

—_¡Soy yo, pastelito!_

—¿Peach? — dudó, aunque ese tono de voz era inconfundible. Tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una sonriente rubia con un gorrito y guantes rosas.

—¡Hola querida! ¿Cómo va todo? — inquiere alegremente.

—Pues, bien…

—¡Esplendido! Bueno, solo me aseguró de que todo esté en orden por aquí— aclaró, brindándole una gran sonrisa a la castaña. Era increíble como Peach pudiera mantenerse de tan buen ánimo — Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme, la cena no tardara en servirse, ¡Hasta luego cerecita!

Tan rápido como vino, esta se fue, dejando a Zelda parada en el umbral de la puerta.

Lentamente, cerró la puerta. Tenían tiempo de conocer a Peach, más de un año si era específica. A simple vista, se notaba que era una persona muy dulce, sin mencionar el buen gusto que tenía al vestir, eso le había dado la confianza como para entablar una conversación con ella.

Sin embargo, pese a que eran contadas las mujeres en el instituto, ambas tenían gustos diferentes.

La rubia era muy popular entre los jóvenes, luciendo su hermosa cabellera como el sol y unos ojos que el mismo cielo envidiaría, siendo la perfecta definición para la palabra glamur. Todos vestíamos uniforme, pero ella siempre le daba ese brillo especial a su ropa, colocando prendedores, y usando accesorios verdaderamente finos.

Claro, eso no quería decir que era una de esas típicas "muñecas de plástico". Tenía unas excelentes resultados de las materias, sobre todo en Química. En cierto modo, la llegaba a admirar, no solo por la belleza natural que ella poseía, sino también por la seguridad de sus acciones y de sus palabras.

Peach prefería hablar de maquillaje, de cosas que lee en revistas y artículos de moda, de cómo combinar los colores de la ropa, y no se diga de los extras como lo son los accesorios. Ella prefería hablar de la literatura, documentales de la televisión y de artículos de revistas informativas. Ciertamente, no compartían nada en común, solo en algunas cosas, como por ejemplo: zapatos. Con quién más se llevaba la rubia era con su mejor amiga: Jigglypuff. Era una joven delgada, de estatura pequeña, con unos enormes ojos azul turquesa, y con el cabello extrañamente de una coloración rosa pálido. Muy tierna si debía agregar.

La luz del cuarto había bajado, estaba anocheciendo, lo podía notar al mirar por la ventana. Cerró las cortinas, para después ir a encender la luz e iluminar la habitación. La luz tenía ese efecto cálido, contrastando con los colores crema de la habitación, cosa que le gustaba mucho. Eran las 8:00 y fracción, probablemente ya estarían cenando. No tenía mucho apetito, pero su doctor le había dicho que era malo saltarse las comidas.

Se colocó las botas que se había quitado, y se situó su bufanda favorita. Tomó la tarjeta-llave, y la metió en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans. Abrió lentamente la puerta, saliendo hacia el pasillo de escasa iluminación, cerrando la misma. Tomo dirección hacia el ascensor, pero el gritó de una voz ya conocida para ella la hizo detener.

—¡Zeldiiiiiii! —al momento voltear, el pequeño pero gran abrazo de su querido Pit casi la hace terminar en el suelo.

—¡Wou!,¡Pit!

—¡Lo siento Zeldi! Pero no te podías ir sin nosotros— declara el menor, siendo seguido por Marth unos cuantos pasos atrás.

—No hay problema, chicos— sonrió ampliamente— Yo pensé que ya estarían cenando.

—Bueno, bueno ¡Pero corran, que me muero de hambre! — exclamó Pit mientras corría ni si quiera dejando al de cabellera azulina comentar algo, retomando el camino por el pasillo alfombrado.

Marth sonrió, observando a Pit mientras se alejaba. Él también tenía hambre, la diferencia era Pit lo expresaba a su manera. En eso, observó a Zelda, quien sonreía igualmente.

Siempre les llamó la atención la manera de ser del pequeño joven, era como una especie de niño, pero en grande.

Los faltantes comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, a paso lento. Tampoco era como si el ascensor les quedara tan lejos. Pit fue el primero en llegar, presionando el botón del lobby, por así decirlo.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos… — Pit miraba ansiosamente los números del elevador, cada uno se iluminaba mediante el piso en que pasaba. El tiempo de espera del número 5 al número 3… se le hizo eterno.

El pequeño timbre del elevador se dio a conocer, al tiempo en que las puertas de este se abrían, mientras la castaña y el de cabello azulino aparecían detrás de su compañero.

—Hola, enanos

Zelda, quien antes iba mirando sus pies, levantó su mirada, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Marth solo enarcó las cejas, sin dejar su mirada apacible.

—¡Hola Bowser!, ¡Hola Ganon! — exclamó el pequeño castaño, al tiempo en que ingresaba en el ascensor

—Buenas Noches joven Koopa— Marth inclino ligeramente su cabeza— joven Dragmire.

—Tiempo de conocernos y aun sigues llamándonos tan formal— comentó llanamente el pelirrojo más bajo. El otro solo se limito a observarlo.

—Buenas Noches…

—Buenas Noches— respondieron al mismo tiempo los de pelo escarlata. Si era sincera, le daba un poco de miedo ver a ese par de pelirrojos. Rumores se decían que eran muy malos cuando se lo proponían. No eran tan brabucones, pero eso no le quitaba el temor que les tenía a los dos.

Con el mismo cuidado como si de unos grandes tigres se tratase, Zelda entro a la cabina, lo más alejado posible de ellos.

Ya dentro del ascensor, a la joven le pareció que el espacio se hacía más y más pequeño. Casi sentía como si se estuviera sofocando.

Las puertas se cerraron, y se tuvo que contener para evitar tragar pesado. A diferencia de ella, sus amigos estaban muy tranquilos. En seguida, comenzaron a descender.

—¿Ya escucharon los rumores? — las miradas de los más pequeños se centraron en Bowser, quien estaba recargado en una de las paredes del elevador. Ganondorf no estaba muy al tanto de lo que decía.

—..¿Qué rumores? — inquirió el de cabello azulado, viendo que nadie más sacaría el tema adelante.

—Tenemos otro "niño de papi" con nosotros— hizo énfasis en esa peculiar palabra. La imagen del susodicho se posiciono en la mente de algunos.

—Así parece— aclaró Marth, al tiempo en que se acomodaba si flequillo.

—Su nombre es Ike Greil— intervino animado el castaño, pero sus fracciones cambiaron a una de duda— Eso creo…

— …¿El de los hoteles esos? — todos voltearon confundidos hacia Ganondorf. Normalmente, nunca hablaba, muchos menos hacía preguntas.

—Eso suponemos— argumentó Marth, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos de su chaqueta; Zelda solo se limitó a mirar a cada uno conforme hablaban, intentando esconder su rostro en la bufanda que portaba.

—¿Y tú como sabes? — inquirió de forma agresiva el acompañante de Ganondorf.

—Sé muchas cosas que tu no. —respondió llano, causando que Bowser chasqueara con fastidio su lengua.

El tintineo informó que las puertas se abrirían, tomando la iniciativa los pelirrojos.

—Nos vemos— finalizó Bowser, colocando dos dedos en su frente y moviéndolos hacia adelante, en señal de despedida.

...

* * *

Mientras terminaba de acomodar sus pertenencias en los cajones y en el ropero, escuchó que tocaban la puerta, imaginándose quien podría ser. Detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo para ir a abrirle a su amigo de cabellera rubia.

—Ey— saludó Link con una sonrisa, adentrándose a la habitación de su nuevo amigo. —Lindo lugar, ¿No?..

—Yo pensé que jugabas cuando me dijiste que la residencia de la señorita Toadstool sería enorme— expresó el de cabello cobalto, cerrando la puerta mientras veía como su amigo se dejaba caer en la cama. A decir verdad, la habitación tenía cierta similitud con las del Hotel que el manejaba, pero sin duda esta tenía un toque especial, tal vez la vista invernal es lo que lo hacía diferente.

—¡Qué día! Y pensar que hace unas semanas acabamos de salir de aburridos exámenes— manifestó llanamente Link, observando algún lugar del techo. Entre tanto, Ike prosiguió guardando sus cosas— ¿Cómo te has sentido?...

—Aun no conozco a nadie… además de ti, claro— confesó el de cabellera azulina, mientras doblaba una de sus camisas—Pero supongo que todo va bien.

—Es bueno escuchar eso— Link torció sus labios, formando una sonrisa. —No te preocupes, harás amigos en seguida— aseguró el de cabello ocre. —Puedo presentarte algunos si quieres.

La boca de Ike también se curveó, se sentía agradecido por tener alguien como Link de camarada. Aun recordaba el primer día de clases en que Link le advirtió que se cuidara al sentarse en la silla del pupitre. Tenía algo pegajoso sobre de esta, si se hubiera sentado sin si quiera divisar aquella cosa, hubiera sido el hazmerreír de todo el instituto. Ese fue el comienzo de su amistad.

—Muchas Gracias— manifiesta Greil—Tal vez en el transcurso de estas vacaciones.

—De acuerdo— sonríe el de suéter verde— Ey, Ike, ¿Tienes hambre? — inquirió mientras se levantaba de la cama, acomodándose la chaqueta de cuero. —Ya va siendo hora de ir a comer.

—Sí, algo— La verdad no tenía tanto apetito, pero sería descortés no ir con Link y rechazar su invitación. Si su madre estuviera presente, le reprocharía su actitud, diciéndole que por eso estaba tan delgado. —Será mejor ir.

Salieron de la habitación caminando por el pasillo alfombrado, y en unos minutos ya se encontraban frente al elevador, que ya se había tardado más de la cuenta en abrir sus puertas para dejarlos pasar. Seguramente porque no serían los únicos que bajarían a la cena. Después de unos cuantos minutos, el tintineó se dio a conocer y pudieron entrar al ascensor, presionado el botón del primer piso.

Al llegar a la estancia donde se serviría la cena, presenciaron que la mayoría ya se encontraba ahí, sirviéndose de la gran barra del buffet o tomando asiento en una de las tantas mesas estilo Café.

—¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos allá? — sugiere Link, señalando con la mirada una mesa un poco alejada con dos personas en esta; Una joven de cabellera dorada atada a una coleta alta, y un joven bastante serio de cabello azulino. —Son buenos amigos míos.

—Claro—asiente el mayor, ambos tomando rumbo hacia la mesa señalada. No pensó que lo de "puedo presentarte algunos si quieres" sería a la de ya. Pero obviamente no podía reprochar.

—¡Que tal chicos! — saludó Link, haciendo una seña con la mano a las personas en la mesa, atrayendo la atención de las mismas—¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? —Ike solo se había limitado a observar a los sujetos en la mesa, uno de ellos jugando con su teléfono móvil y el otro leyendo un libro, deteniendo lo que estuvieran haciendo para mirar a Link con una sonrisa —Les presentó a Ike, es de nuevo ingreso, estará con nosotros de ahora en adelante.

Entonces Ike sacó las manos de sus bolsillos para presentarse.

—Un placer, Ike Greil—entendió la mano primero a la joven, como su madre siempre le había dicho que debía ser un caballero.

—Samus Aran— la joven correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa, mirando al presente a sus almendrados ojos azules. Debía admitir que era bastante apuesto—El gusto es mío.

Después del saludo, Ike extendió su mano hacía el otro sujeto.

—Mucho gusto, Ike Greil—estrechó su mano con la del otro sujeto, sin inmutarse por que este poseyera unos brillantes ojos de color rojo y mirada penetrante.

—Llámame Lucario—respondió serio, pero con tono amable.

Acabando las formalidades, Link se dispuso a hablar.

—Bien, ¿Y van a ir a servirse algo o se quedan? — esa pregunta fue más para la rubia y el de ojos escarlata que para Ike, quienes aún seguían de pie.

—Yo iré por algo, muero de hambre—expresa la joven, levantándose de su lugar y guardando su móvil en su chaqueta — ¿Vienes, Lucario? — el susodicho no dijo nada, solo se levantó de su lugar cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo, dejándolo sobre la mesa. Samus lo tomó como un sí.

Así entonces los cuatro llegaron a la larga barra de comidas. Suerte que Ike estaba ensimismado intentando decidirse por algo para cenar, y que así no se diera cuenta que la rubia llevaba viéndolo por largo rato, por poco derramando su café en la ropa de Lucario.

Samus nuevamente lo miró. Nunca había visto a alguien tan apuesto como él en su vida. Es decir, ¡Tenía que ser una broma!, tenía un perfil demasiado bueno para ser real. Su rebelde cabello azulino contrastaba perfectamente con su nariz respingada y lo nívea de su piel, sin mencionar que era alto y con una complexión nada mal. Definitivamente tenía que conocer más a Ike. ¡Cómo nunca se lo había topado en el instituto! Ni si quiera estaba al tanto de nuevos ingresos. Luego mataría a Link por no habérselo presentado antes. Ahora tenía un hambre que no aguantaría ni un segundo más, bien se pondría comer toda la barra, pero no quería quedar como una "cerda" frente a Ike, más cuando solo él se sirvió un _croissant _y un café.

Posteriormente los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa donde Lucario había dejado su libro, comenzando a comer lo que estaban en sus platos.

—Y… ¿De dónde eres, Ike? —inquirió amablemente Samus, colocando sus codos sobre la mesa formando una coqueta sonrisa mientras este le dirigía la mirada, extrañado que le hubiera preguntado algo.

—Soy de Tellius, más específicamente de la ciudad de Crimea— este dio un sorbo a su café, sin sorprenderse el gesto proveniente de las facciones de la rubia.

—¿Tan lejos…? — cuestiona la joven, Ike solo hizo un gesto con sus labios, que bien le pudo sacar un suspiro a la de ojos azules. No era la primera vez que le hacían esa pregunta, ni el primer gesto de "¿De tan lejos vienes?" que ponían los rostros quienes le preguntaban.

—El instituto donde estudiamos tiene fama por ser uno de los mejores del país— aclara Ike, dejando su café en la mesa en lo que se limpiaba las manos con una servilleta. Por un momento dudó si contarle la verdadera razón por la estaba en esa escuela, pero se retractó, pensando que sería demasiado pronto como para hacerlo— Por eso estoy aquí— finalizó con sutileza.

—Bueno, yo soy de la cuidad de Metroid, a unas millas de Delfino City— continua la joven sin dejar de sonreír, dándole una mirada fugaz a Lucario para que él también continuara la conversación.

—Provengo de Rota, de la cuidad de Cameran, no es muy conocida— manifiesta Lucario para proseguir comiendo sus galletas de trigo. Ike lo miro atentamente, después de todo tenía Hoteles alrededor del mundo, incluyendo la ciudad natal de Lucario. Recordaba vagamente haber ido una vez.

—Oye Samus, ¿Sabes algo de Roy? —esa había sido la voz de Link, quién ahora podía aclarar la duda sobre si su buen amigo llegaría a la cabaña. Llevaba esa interrogativa en su mente todo el día.

—Escuche algo sobre que estaría de vuelta en Delfino City, tan pronto como terminara la gran reunión de la firma de abogados de su padre — informó la de ojos azules. —Pero no estoy muy segura.

—Roy es un buen amigo mío—habló en dirección a Ike. No quería dejarlo fuera de la plática. —Cuando llegue lo conocerás.

Ike sonrió.

—Comienzo a pensar que estas rodeado de muchos amigos— confiesa Ike, esperando no ofender a su compañero. En realidad, no lo culpaba. A simple vista se podía notar que era una persona amistosa de gran corazón. Nadie se imaginaria que tras la sonrisa del rubio de ojos azules, habría una persona que a corta edad perdió a sus dos padres. Podría decir sin vergüenza alguna que era alguien admirable.

—Si te los presentara a todos… nunca acabaría— ese chiste proveniente de Lucario les produjo una integra risa a los que estaban en la mesa y un sonrojo con una mano tras en la cabeza al susodicho.

La primera cena de las muchas durante dos semanas había pasado sin ningún contratiempo…

Hasta que un estruendoso ruido se dio a conocer entre todo el comedor, causando más de una mirada de alerta.

—¡Por Dios santo!, ¿Estás bien?

—¿¡Bien?!, ¡Qué no ves que la tiraste al suelo, idiota!

—¡Si no hubiera sido por ti no la hubiera tumbado!

—¿Pero qué sucede? — fue la interrogante de Samus cuando esta se paró de su lugar para tener un mejor rango de visión, aunque varios se le habían adelantado impidiéndole ver lo que sucedió cerca de la gran barra. Lucario solo miró desde su lugar algo despreocupado.

—Al parecer hicieron caer a alguien al suelo— mencionó Lucario con tono banal dándole un sorbo a su café. Desde ese punto podía divisar alguien en el suelo, pero no estaba muy seguro de quién.

—Iré a ver— entonces Link se levantó de su lugar dirigiéndose hacia todo el escándalo provocado, al parecer, por un sujeto de alto, de cabellera color plateado y ojos ámbar, y otro tipo de estatura promedio, algo robusto, y con facciones italianas algo toscas, que estaban discutiendo a vociferadas.

—Tan tranquilos que estábamos— suspiró resignada Samus, mientras se dejaba caer ligeramente en su asiento.. Revisó su celular, y lo guardo nuevamente en su bolsillo y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, dirigió una breve mirada a la persona que tenía frente a ella. Su camisa esta levemente abierta, dejando ver parte de su torso. Claro, Ike estaba más atento mirando el accidente ocurrido, que no había notado su mirada. Bien podría confundirse con uno de esos supermodelos impresos en revistas de moda. No sabía si la que tenía calor era ella o el termostato había elevado su temperatura.

—Derramarás saliva si sigues con esa expresión— advirtió Lucario sin dejar de leer tan ansiado libro. Era predecible notar como esta, con solo habérsele puesto el de nuevo ingreso enfrente, no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Lo sorprenderte era que Ike ni si quiera se diera cuenta.

—¡Cierra la boca, idiota! — Samus golpeó la mesa en señal de amenaza, sin lograr asustar al de ojos escarlata que no paraba con su lectura. Si bien Ike no escuchó el primer comentario de parte de Lucario, el grito de Samus lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciéndolo respingar tenuemente, posando la mirada en sus dos acompañantes. Samus rió avergonzada.

—Jeje… No te lo decía a ti— una gotita de sudor resbaló por la frente de la rubia, mirando a Ike— ¡Se lo decía a este! — cambió de humor de forma drástica cuando miró al otro joven de cabello azul que sostenía el ejemplar con una mano.

En seguida Link volvió, pero con una expresión diferente en el rostro. Se veía disgustado.

—¿Sucedió algo? — inquirió Ike preocupado al ver el semblante de su camarada. Inmediatamente, Link relajó sus facciones, formando una sonrisa fingida.

—El muy idiota de O'Donnell y Wario tumbaron a Zelda— El rubio lucía apacible, pero su tono de voz no lo era.

El de cabello azulino frunció mínimamente el seño, casi nula.

— ¿Cómo esta? —inquirió nuevamente.

—Bien, nada de qué preocuparse— evidencia el rubio, sin dejar de sonreír, dejando escapar un ligero suspiro— Suerte que Marth posee algunos conocimientos médicos, al igual que Zelda. —ese comentario fue más que nada para Lucario, que también estaba interesando en algo respectivo al área médica, en cualquiera momento ofreciéndose revisar a su media prima. Pudiera ser que Lucario poseyera un semblante serio, pero era muy buena persona si la conocías bien.

—Menos mal— no era como si Samus le dirigiera la palabra a la joven pariente de su rubio amigo, pero era bueno saber que se encontraba bien. Una vez la llegó a tratar, aunque no compartían mucho en común. Sin embargo, Link se la pasaba hablando de ella, y podía asegurar que era una joven muy afable. Lo que si sabía era que tenía un hermano endemoniadamente guapo…

Link tomó asiento nuevamente, en lo que acababan de cenar. Ike no volvió a hablar, pero si respondía cuando le preguntaban algo (o cuando Samus le preguntaba algo). Hablaron de varias cosas en esa cena. Supo un poco más acerca de Lucario, de Samus, y hasta del mismo Link.

Lucario era sucesor de una empresa que su padre había adquirido hace poco. Su padre era el famoso Sir Aaron, un agente de viajes conocido internacionalmente. Ahora entendía porque su nombre se le hacía familiar.

El padre de Samus era veterano de Guerra en servicio activo, y pronto sería promovido a Coronel. Ella gustaba mucho de las armas de fuego— y las de cualquier tipo—. Podrías preguntarle acerca de cualquier armamento militar y ella te decía el nombre del arma, número de calibre, modelo, clasificación, el manejo y otras cosas que no alcanzó a analizar bien. En cierta manera, daba miedo.

Mientras los cuatro iban entrando al elevador, hubo algo que no le quedo muy claro, y que aun seguía rondando en su mente.

Cuando estaban a punto de terminar de cenar, Samus hizo mención de una fecha que no recordaba claramente, pero había sido hace algunos años, en esta temporada si era específico. Pero solo él se había dado cuenta de la forma en que el rostro de Link fue tomando un aire triste, melancólico. Este, al darse cuenta de eso, lo miró nuevamente tratando de hacer un gesto sonriente, a lo que Ike solo pudo corresponderlo.

No conocía a Link lo suficiente como para preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado por su mente ese instante, y también debía agregar que no era correcto comprometerse en la vida de los demás, sin el consentimiento de estas, claro.

Llegaron al piso de Samus y Lucario, el primero, ella se despidió de ellos con un adiós con la mano, mirando a Ike con un brillo especial, y que este paso por alto totalmente. Lucario solo dijo un simple "nos vemos", para así acompañar a la rubia.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y, por primera vez entre ellos dos, se hizo un silencio incómodo.

—Lamento mi actitud, Ike, en serio— comenzó el rubio con un deje de tristeza en su voz. El de cabellera azul lo miró confundido, aunque el de cabello ocre no despegaba la mirada de las puertas del elevador. — Creerás que soy un aguafiestas.

—Eres lejos por mucho una persona de ese tipo— confesó Ike, viendo la mirada triste de su amigo. Es decir, ¿Por qué le tenía que pedir una disculpa a él? No era como si le estuviera interrogando el asunto.

—Es solo que…— titubeó, e hizo un gesto con la comisura de sus labios—… no es nada. Me es difícil hablar de ello.

Para que un asunto pudiera hacer sentir de esa manera a su camarada, una persona siempre sonriente, noble en todos los aspectos, fuerte en determinación y con alto coraje… debía ser algo sumamente triste. Si él no se lo quería decir, el respetaba eso.

—No es que no te quiera decir— continuó Link, en lo que Ike cuestionaba seriamente si tenía poderes psíquicos o algo por el estilo. Aunque el rubio tuviera las manos en los bolsillos, Ike lo analizaba detenidamente, y pudo notar como este tensaba los puños— Solo hay cosas que difícilmente se pueden superar. —finalizó.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Link fue el primero en salir, y Ike solo lo miró mientras se alejaba. Entonces, se prometió una cosa así mismo.

Cualquier pensamiento que estuviera pasando por la cabeza de su camarada, su reciente nuevo amigo, lo ayudaría a superarlo. Porque así son los amigos, ¿No?; Tal vez el no tenía demasiados como quisiera, pero de los poco que tenía, de algo estaba seguro.

El lucharía por sus amigos.

...

...

...

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo número tres. Fue un poco más largo. Eran de esos días de inspiración que simplemente llega. Claro, lo que fácil llega, fácil se va.

En cuanto al fic, ¿No creen que Sheik es un amor? Creo que tengo un nuevo enamoramiento por este personaje (culpen a Valerie Joan). No se preocupen, Ikey siempre ocupará mi corazón nwn. En realidad, a veces me identifico con Ike en mi fic. Se siente como la gran mierda ser nuevo en una escuela, más cuando no tienes facilidad de no hacer amigos. ¿Ustedes que opinan?. Por cierto, adoro la faceta del Link celoso. Al igual que Sheik, ¡Son un amor!

Espero estar adaptándome bien a los cánones.

Agradezco infinitamente los reviews de:

**LucinaLowell**

**Ensoleillement**

**AlexLopezGua**

**Sugar5Star**

Al leer siempre sus reviews, me motivan a seguir escribiendo n_n

Se supone que este capítulo iba a ser subido antes, pero traigo una blefaritis terrible… parece como si me hubieran golpeado, y me veo chistosa. Por lo pronto, hasta que me recupere, continuaré con mis demás capítulos. ¡Solo no desesperen!

Cualquier horror de ortografía que se me haya ido, háganmelo saber con un comentario.

Todos los reviews, de cualquier tipo, son bienvenidos nwn (¡Y se agradecen!)

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga.

_**Sábado 10 de Agosto del 2013**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Accidente

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Smash Brothers utilizados en esta historia no son míos, si no de la compañía Nintendo y/o sus respectivos creadores. No obtengo ningún beneficio monetario con esto, mi único propósito es el de entretener. Lo único que es mío, es la trama.

Aclaraciones al final.

...

* * *

CAPITULO IV

**Accidente**

* * *

_Día 2:_

_Son las dos de la mañana… me pesan demasiado los ojos._

_Es increíble la forma en que te pueden arruinar tu día, con tan solo unas pocas de haber llegado. Bueno, no era como si lo hubieran hecho a propósito._

_Acabo de hacer el ridículo frente a todos mis compañeros, más bien, me hicieron hacer el ridículo. Para colmo de males, no tolero para nada mi garganta; tengo las amígdalas tan inflamadas que casi pudiera jurar que tienen el tamaño de una pelota de golf._

_Si soy sincera, no me sorprende haber hecho el ridículo, de hecho, ya me había tardado en hacer alguna idiotez. Soy muy torpe, la mayoría de las veces._

_Todo comenzó en la cena… hace unas cuantas horas. _

_Entramos al comedor, otra de las habitaciones de la cabaña con la que igualmente quedamos impresionados. _

_Empiezo a creer que esta cabaña es toda una reliquia._

_Llegamos y vimos la gran y larga barra de buffet, que a decir verdad, con solo verla me abrió el apetito. Quisiera volver a ver la cara que hizo Pit cuando descubrió que había hamburguesas con queso. Al llegar a la barra, nos servimos lo que cada quien pensaba comer. Marth tomó un pan dulce, al igual que yo. Pit… si mal lo recuerdo, creo que se sirvió una hamburguesas con queso, y un jugo de manzana._

_Todo iba perfecto._

_Nosotros tres, sentados en una mesa, comiendo placida y tranquilamente; a excepción de Pit que comía como una bestia, pero en pequeño._

_El punto es, que no había ningún contratiempo. Hasta que se me ocurrió la gran idea de ir por más jugo._

_¡Sí! ¡Yo y mis benditas ganas de jugo!_

_Me levanté de la mesa, con el vaso en mano. Llegué a la maquinita esa de los jugos, presioné el botón del jugo de mango, y espere a que el vaso se llenara. Cuando se llenó, tomé el vaso, y cuidadosamente giré para irme a sentar a la mesa. Al voltearme, noté que mi vaso estaba muy lleno, así que decidí darle un pequeño sorbo, solo para rebajar el exceso de jugo. _

_Mala idea._

_Mucho antes de que yo me hubiera levantado a llenar mi vaso de jugo, según la explicación de Marth, Wolf O'Donnell y Wario llevaban discutiendo sobre quién se quedaría con la última rebanada de pastel. Al ponerme de pie, y al irse llenando mi vaso en la máquina, los antes mencionados literalmente estaban peleando por la última rebanada, jaloneando el plato en donde el dichoso postre residía. Al parecer Wario iba ganando, y el joven O'Donnell no se daría por vencido. Sin embargo O'Donnell, por simple maldad, soltó el plato, haciendo que la fuerza que ejercía Wario para arrebatarle el postre, su fuera contra él._

_Y, al yo estar atrás de Wario, sin darme cuenta… azote contra el piso… tan perfecta y tan delicada tal cual res grande y gorda. _

_Afortunadamente, no rompí el vaso, mas todo el jugo de mango me cayó encima, sin mencionar que el piso estaba heladísimo._

_He ahí el por qué no aguanto mi garganta._

_¡Hubiera querido que la Tierra me tragase en ese momento! El primer día de vacaciones y ya sería catalogada como "la que azotó contra el piso"_

_Nadie se rió de mí— fue un milagro si debía agregar—, aunque la cara de espanto de todos era evidente. El típico tumulto de jóvenes se fue acercando para ver que sucedió, entre ellos Marth, Pit, Peach, y Link. _

_No recuerdo muy claramente que pasó después. Recuerdo que Marth me revisó, haciendo uso de los tantos libros de Primeros Auxilios que leyó anteriormente. Peach comenzó a regañar a gritos a Wolf y Wario que, de no ser porque estaba yo presente, hubiera agarrado un sartén y les hubiera dado justo en la cara. Peach era muy linda, pero nunca hay que hacerla enojar._

_Después de un rato ya me encontraba en mi habitación, envuelta en una toalla, con Marth y Pit haciéndome de escolta._

_Para mi suerte, no pasó a mayores. Tome una ducha caliente, para quitarme el molesto olor a mango. Mañana llevaré mi ropa a lavar, si no quiero que se haga fea, o algo parecido. Me tomé un antipirético, suerte que traía algunos medicamentos en mi maleta._

_Mañana… bueno, hoy, no haremos nada importante. Solo permanecer un rato aquí en la cabaña, o ir a entretenernos en la nieve._

_Tengo mucho sueño, y al parecer estoy empezando a moquear._

_Serán unas dos largas semanas…_

Sin ánimo aparente, la joven cerró el libro, dejando la pluma de lado. Sin duda alguna, los ojos le pesaban horriblemente. Se levantó de la silla, notando que su cabello aún seguía húmedo, por lo que tomo la toalla que uso para poder pasarla por su cabeza.

Tomó su bolsa de mano, para acomodarse en la mullida cama. Su hermano le dijo que le dejaría un mensaje de texto, solo para asegurar de que llego con bien. Metió la mano en la bolsa, buscando el dispositivo de entre todas las cosas que tenía ahí. Ya en mano, lo sacó, observando el reciente forro con forma de una tierna cebra que le había regalado su medio primo. Una ligera sonrisa se postro en sus facciones.

Desbloqueo el dispositivo táctil con su dedo pulgar, confirmando que si tenía un mensaje de texto. Sus ojos comenzaron a leer letra por letra:

_**Ojalá y todo este bien por allá. Acá todo está normal, ya sabes, reuniones y más conferencias…**_

_**¿Ya estrenaste tu regalo? Espero y si, si no, créeme, es entretenido plasmar tus ideas en unos cuantos pedazos de papel. Cuando lo re-leas, te sacará más de una sonrisa.**_

_**Envíame un mensaje, solo para saber si estas viva.**_

_**Te quiere, tu hermano.**_

Mientras leía, le fue inevitable sonreír de nuevo, sobre todo con la última oración. Su hermano siempre era muy gracioso, pero solo con ella. Con personas ajenas, siempre lo veras serio, y con mucho porte. Con ella era lo contrario.

Toco la palabra _Responder mensaje _en su teléfono, y comenzó a teclear.

_**Estoy viva… digo, solo por si querías saber**_

_**Ya he usado unas cuantas hojas, una diría yo.**_

_**Tú mejor que nadie me conoces…, por lo que sabrás que soy demasiado torpe. Por algo te estoy respondiendo esto a las 2 y media de la mañana; Sí… ya te imaginarás que hice por estos lados. No te preocupes, no es nada de qué alarmarse. Al menos no maté a nadie…**_

_**Ojalá y no incendies la cocina… ¡Gracias a las Diosas que te enseñe algo de que cocinar antes de irme!**_

_**¡Abrígate bien, por favor!**_

_**Te quiero mucho**_

_**Zelda**_

—Y… Enviar—de un toque a la pantalla, el mensaje se envió con éxito. Sus ojos cada vez se tardaban en abrir, era mejor tomarse un buen descanso.

Vaya que si el cuerpo le pesaba, con el simple hecho de recostarse en la cama, fue como si hubiera dejado de cargar unas piedras enormes. Mirando alguna parte del techo, por un momento recordó a su hermano.. ¿Qué estará haciendo? Si mal lo recordaba, era horas de diferencia de donde ella estaba. Así que... deberían ser como las doce de la noche, para Sheik. Era muy probable que en estos momentos estuviera leyendo el mensaje, ya llevaba varias noches trabajando en un proyecto de la compañia.

_Nuestra compañia…_

Inconscientemente, sus ojos ya se habían cerrado, por lo que ya no hizo esfuerzo alguno por abrirlos, prefería que los recuerdos se hicieran cargo de ella… como muchas veces atrás.

...

* * *

Sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a luz proveniente de la ventana, mientras sacaba una mano de las sábanas para apagar el despertador. Este indicaba las 8:00 A.M.

Colocó su mano en la frente, como siempre lo hacía cuando quería meditar un poco. Es relajante poder estar lejos de toda la ciudad, llena de finanzas, trabajos escolares, deberes del hogar…

Se sentía… en paz.

Al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo acerca de estas "Vacaciones Navideñas", la razón principal fue porque era 'el de nuevo ingreso', no quería ni imaginarse que les hacían a los 'nuevos' en esa escuela. Pero a cómo veía la situación pensó por un momento que valió la pena venir. Ya tenía tres amigos nuevos, y todos en el instituto lucían muy tranquilos.

Sin prisa alguna, hizo su edredón a un lado, para poder levantarse de la mullida cama. Paso una mano por su azulino cabello, despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Entonces decidió que lo mejor era tomar una ducha caliente.

No se inmutó para nada al estar en el agua casi hasta el punto de ebullición, podría decir que se sentía bien de cierta manera, esa sensación de estar quemando ligeramente tu piel. Después de unos minutos cerró la llave, tomó la toalla del tubo pegado a la pared y se la amarró a su cintura, corriendo la cortina al mismo tiempo. No le importaba mucho que su cabello despidiera pequeñas gotitas de agua.

Salió del baño, tomó unos pantalones, una camisa, zapatos, una chaqueta de cuero, algo de colonia y en menos de las ocho y media estaba listo. En realidad, no era como si tuviera mucho que hacer… Tal vez se pondría a leer uno de los tantos libros que había empacado. El pensamiento repentino de mejor haberse quedado en casa paso por su cabeza.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—Ya estoy aquí en todo caso… veré que pasa— se dijo a sí mismo, sacando un libro que su hermana recién le regaló y tomando asiento en el fino sillón individual al parecer de algún tipo de piel. Abrió el libro, dando vuelta a la página totalmente en blanco y leyendo el título en una hoja: _"Los juegos del hambre"_

_..._

* * *

Levantarse al cuarto para las ocho no era lo que esperaba, pero era eso o seguir con el terrible dolor de garganta que había empeorado a solo unas cuantas horas de haberse gestado la infección, y eso que se había tomado una pastilla. Era raro que se enfermera, Gracias a las Diosas, aunque cuando le pegaba algún resfriado, sí que lo hacía; tanto, como para dejarla semi-muerta unos cuantos días en la cama con millones de cobijas y una pequeña caja de pañuelos desechables.

No tardó mucho en arreglarse, un pequeño baño y la dejó como nueva. Sin embargo, no sólo le dolía la garganta, sino que también la espalda la estaba matando, debido a la delicada caída de unas horas atrás. Abrió el ropero color chocolate y comenzó a buscar que ponerse el día de hoy. No le vendrían mal unos jeans y suéter café

No llevaba ni un día y ya parecía una persona de la tercera edad. Si su hermano la viera en ese estado, se reiría de ella, preguntándole si también necesitaría pañales para dormir. Ese pensamiento formuló una sonrisa en su rostro, una casi nula risa. Con solo pensar en su hermano ya la estaba haciendo reír.

Tomo un pequeño bolso de lazo largo y se lo paso por el hombro, con todo lo indispensable, que incluía la tarjeta de la alcoba, su teléfono móvil, el medicamento y otras pastillas sabor menta, saliendo así por la puerta.

Tocó temerosamente la puerta de sus dos colegas, preguntándose si aun se encontrarían dormidos. No hubo respuesta alguna, por lo qué se imagino que ya estarían desayunando. Se imagino de igual manera la posibilidad de hubieran ido a buscarla a su habitación, y que ella no hubiera respondido. Eso la hizo sonrojarse ligeramente, a veces sus amigos se tomaban demasiadas molestias por ella.

Camino y llego al ascensor, presionando el primer botón, haciendo que las puertas se abrieran. Suspiró internamente, no había nadie, en verdad que a veces no era bueno conversando, usualmente tartamudeaba o se enredaba ella misma con las palabras, causando algún gesto gracioso en la persona con la que estuviera compartiendo la conversación.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas, mostrando el primer piso y parte del gran recibidor que vieron el día de ayer. Camino a paso lento, llegando al comedor, casi a su término del desayuno. En esos momentos no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para deglutir el alimento, más por su adolorida garganta. Peach mencionó que la cocina siempre estaría abierta, así que más tarde podría venir y servirse algún bocadillo. Ahora su prioridad era su garganta, por lo que no le vendría mal un té de canela con miel.

Paso a un lado de las rústicas mesas y sillas, con más de una mirada en ella.

—¡Ey, Zelda! — La susodicha giró la cabeza al llamado, viendo que Pit la saludaba con la mano en alto, en señal de que se acercara a la mesa, que compartían igualmente con Marth, su rubio pariente de orejas puntiagudas al igual que ella y Meta Knight, un joven serio, de cabellera azul rey y de unos ojos casi blancos, con tonos grisáceos.

—Buenos Días— dijeron el de cabello ocre y los dos de cabellera azulina. Claro, cada uno con su toque personal.

—Bu-e..

—¡Oye!, ¿En dónde estabas? — Zelda se sobresaltó, al ver que Pit ni si quiera dejó terminar su oración. Ahora las cuatro miradas estaban en ella — Fuimos a tu puerta y tocamos varias veces, pensamos que ya estarías desayunando o al menos dando un paseo.

—Lo… lo… lamen-

—¡Por Dios Santo!, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a tu voz? — ahora Pit se había levantado de la silla, preocupado. Aunque sea debió haber practicado el tono de voz en su habitación, no tenía idea de que también se encontrara afónica…

—Fu-e la ca-i-ida…

—De ayer, ¿No es así? —Intervino Link, dando un profundo suspiro— Si tan sólo el cabeza dura de Wario hubiera tenido más cuidado…

—No-o.. es pro-bl-ble… ¡Argh! — instintivamente Zelda llevó la mano a su garganta, una palabra más y se quedaría sin voz.

—¡Sh-sh-shhh! ¡No hables te digo! — exclamó Pit— ¡Yo sé que curara eso!

—¿Ah si? — Marth intervino en la conversación, dejando su café de lado. Pit observó al de cabello azul.

—¡Claro!, Es un remedio casero, créeme, siempre funciona— volvió a tomar asiento, para poder terminar los waffles bañados en miel y su gran vaso de leche.

—Deberías sentarte Zelda— inquirió Link con tono amable. Ver a su prima en ese estado lo tenía afligido— ¿Quieres algo en especial?

—_Sí, ¡Que se me quite el dolor de garganta..! _Mhm…— murmuró, sabiendo que se refería a si quería algo para comer. Al ver que no podía responder, su única opción era decir que no, moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa.

Poco a poco el comedor se fue vaciando, dejándolo libre de todas a aquellas risas y uno que otro que intentaba hacerle el gracioso aventando leche por la nariz. Por fin el fino comedor se quedo en completo mutismo, quedando solo Pit, Zelda, Marth, Link y extrañamente Meta Knight seguía ahí, que no había dicho nada desde que empezó a comer. Hoy no había alguna actividad planeada, así que todo permanecerían en la cabaña-mansión-hotel.

—¡Bien! Es hora de ir a la cocina— Pit se levantó, tomando el plato donde comía cada uno y llevándoselos directo a la cocina. Todos miraron a Pit mientas se alejaba.

El rubio lo miró detenidamente, ¿Cómo era posible que Pit siempre mantuviera esa sonrisa en su rostro?

—Es… increíble el buen humor que puede mantener Pit— argumento Link con un deje de nostalgia en su voz, al igual que esa sonrisa de su rostro, observando desde su lugar cómo este colocaba los platos en el fregadero. Marth, si no es que todos, habían entendido el comentario, solo brindando un gesto como respuesta.

—Lo mejor será ir con Pit— Esa fue la voz de Marth, tomando su último sorbo de su café— No queremos que incendie alguna cosa.

Íntegramente murmuraron una risa, recorriendo las sillas para ponerse de pie para luego volver a meterlas bajo la pequeña mesa de caoba. Al entrar a la inmensa cocina, observaron al pequeño de facciones angelicales buscar algo en los altos gabinetes que apenas y podía abrir.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas, Pit? — preguntó el de cabello Ocre.

—No estoy seguro de que haya por aquí pero… — respondió a la mitad de abrir una puerta de gabinete. — Estoy buscando una licuadora

—…¿Licuadora?

—¡Pues claro! Si no, ¿Cómo curaremos la garganta de Zelda? — El de cabello castaño emprendió nuevamente su búsqueda, abriendo y cerrando más puertas, con la esperanza de encontrar el aparato eléctrico para licuar, dejando a más de uno con una interrogativa en sus mentes. —¿Pero dónde estará…?,¡Ah, la encontré!

Todos observaban atentos al pequeño castaño, en lo que sacaba el electrodoméstico y lo ponía en algún lugar de la cocina, conectando el enchufe a una corriente de luz. Abrió un refrigerador de por ahí y saco todo el "material" necesario para hacer la cura para su amiga. Sacó varias porciones de fruta que no divisaron muy bien los acompañantes de Pit, y la comenzó a introducir en la gran jarra de vidrio de la licuadora. Y así, presionar el botón de _On_.

El dichoso aparato comenzó a triturar toda la fruta que Pit colocó dentro, mientras este sostenía la tapa y para que todo el contenido no saliera disparado por los aires. Toda la fruta comenzó a licuarse hasta formar una especie de masa líquida color anaranjado. La maquina término de moler la fruta, por lo que el castaño sacó un vaso de polipropileno (desechable) y le colocó una pasilla para absorber su contenido.

—¡Listo! —exclamó feliz el castaño, posteriormente corriendo en la dirección de Zelda y entregándole el vaso desechable. —Toma, mejorará tu garganta. —La joven, al no poder hablar, sonrió en señal de agradecimiento, tomando el vaso entre sus manos y comenzar a absorber por la pajilla color rosa. No estaba muy segura de qué era lo que su amigo había utilizado para hacerle ese remedio curativo aunque, fuera lo que fuera, sabía sumamente delicioso.

—Eh, Pit, dime ¿Qué fue lo que utilizaste para hacer ese licuado? —cuestionó Link, observando a Zelda tomar el jugo.

—Fresa, un poco de piña… melón, mango, kiwi, unos cuantos trozos de papaya, miel y avena— respondió sonriente y cruzado de brazos, orgulloso de que su remedio casero le gustara a Zelda. Ya estaba a medio vaso de acabárselo. —¿Te gustó Zelda? — cuestionó el castaño con ese toque de emoción.

—Sí…— respondió cuna sonrisa, aun sin un poco de voz— Gra-acias.

—Si, sí, ¡Pero no hables! Solo tómatelo todo— Pit volvió a colocar la pajilla en la boca de Zelda. Se lo tenía que terminar todo, si no, no podría conseguir el efecto curativo.

Entonces el silencio los rodeos por unos minutos.

—Hoy es día libre— hace notar el rubio de ojos azules. Nunca le ha gustado estar en silencio. Si él tenía que iniciar una conversación solo para acabar con el tedioso momento, lo haría— ¿Harán alguna cosa en especial?...

...

* * *

El libro era por mucho uno de los mejores que había leído en su vida que, de no ser porque su estómago comenzó a exigirle alimento, hubiera continuado sin detenerse. Colocó un separador con el mismo emblema del ejemplar, y lo dejó en el escritorio que estaba a lado suyo, levantándose del cómo sillón en dirección a la puerta.

Se le hizo extraño no ver a su amigo rubio, o que no lo hubiera ido a buscar. Existía la posibilidad de que lo hubiera hecho y que él se encontrara dormido. Aunque, por un lado, no era como si fuese su obligación, o quizás aun se sintiera diferente por lo sucedido ayer.

Sin embargo, prefirió no pensar en ello. Mejor iría a buscarlo. Si se prometió a sí mismo no abandonar a sus amigos, no defraudaría su palabra.

En el camino comenzó a pensar en su madre, Elena; en lo ocupada que estaría manejando las finanzas de la Cadena Hotelera ahora que él se encontrara ausente. No obstante, si ella era la que había insistido a ir a este ligero descanso, suponía que debía estar manejando bien el asunto. Su hermana no era la excepción. Sabía que eran mujeres fuertes e independientes. Ese pensamiento ocasiono una ligera curvatura en la comisura de sus labios.

La residencia de la joven Toadstool era muy grande, le costó admitir que casi se perdió en el camino, de no ser porque giró a mano derecha y dio con el pasillo hacia el comedor. Intuyó que para esa hora el comedor ya estaría vacío, aunque para su sorpresa este no se encontraba solo. Había dos mesas unidas a modo que las personas que la ocupaban pudieran estar juntas, y entre ellos estaba Link, que de inmediato lo visualizó.

—¡Ey Ike! —este alzó la mano, haciendo que atrajera la mirada de los demás acompañantes.— Acércate, te presentare unos amigos — mientras retomaba el paso observó a los presentes en ese lugar, inconscientemente recordando el comentario de Lucario en la cena de ayer. Uno de cabello cobalto como el suyo, el joven que asemejaba trece años, otro de cabello azul que bien podría ser el gemelo de Lucario, La joven pariente de Link que se topó el día de ayer, y Link. —Justamente estábamos hablando de ti.

—¿Ah sí? — sinceramente no se esperaba ese comentario. No era como si su mera persona tuviera que recibir tanta atención. Claro, sabía que no muchos lo conocían, así que se inclinó por la opción de que querían conocer "al nuevo". Ahogó un suspiro.

—Claro, ven siéntate. —entonces Ike obedeció, tomando lugar en la silla sobrante.

—¡Hola!, Eh… ¡Ike! —antes de que el de cabellera dorada pudiera decir algo, el joven castaño extendió su mano hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, donde el antes mencionado se había sentado, casi subiéndose a la misma— Soy Pit Icarus, ¡Un placer que te hayas unido a nosotros! — menciono emocionado, desconcertando un poco a Ike.

—Eh, Gracias… Pit— rezaba por que hubiera pronunciado bien el nombre, lo había dicho tan rápido que apenas y pudo analizarlo. Estrechó la mano de Pit, notando que este la movía muy fuerte. —Soy Ike Greil.

—Lo siento—una gotita de sudor resbalo por la frente de Link, haciendo que riera nervioso—Creo que Pit se me adelanto. Bueno, continuando, el es Marth.

—Marth Lowell— este extendió su mano hacia él, brindándole una sonrisa sincera, que inspiró confianza al de cabello azulino.

—Ike Greil, un placer— sonrió de igual manera, apretando la mano de Marth, notando que este tenía manos tan delicadas que bien se podrían confundir con la una mujer. De igual manera, notó en la camisa de Marth, en las mancuernillas si era más específico, un emblema bastante familiar para él, sin embargo no recordaba donde lo había visto. Intentó disimular su sorpresa, al parecer inadvertida por los demás.

—El es Meta Knight— prosiguió Link, señalando a su mano izquierda al otro joven de cabellera azulada.

—Un placer— este no volvió a mencionar su nombre, solo extendió la mano hacia Ike, para que la pudiera estrechar. El susodicho correspondió el saludo.

—Ike Greil, igualmente.

—Y ella es Zelda— finalizó Link, posando la mano derecha en el hombro de la joven que casi se atragantó con el licuado al escuchar su nombre. Esta dirigió su mirada a los profundos ojos azules de Ike, los mismos ojos con los que se había topado el día de ayer recién llegando a la cabaña. Fue inevitable que sus mejillas no tomaran un ligero sonrojo—Perdió la voz debido al incidente de ayer, pero ya está en mejores condiciones. —sonríe amable el de cabellera dorada, mientras Ike le extiende la mano.

—Ike Greil— este sonrió tenuemente, con tono amable. La miró fijamente, apreciando más detenidamente el parentesco que tenía con Link, sobre todo por las orejas—Un placer— Zelda dejó su batido en la mesa, y así extenderle la mano a Ike.

Tomó su mano y notó que la de él era mucho más grande. El tenía un tono menos que el de ella, pero lo pálida de su piel no pasaba desapercibido. Ambos sintieron como sus manos se unían perfectamente, como si hubieran sido diseñadas la una para la otra. La delicada mano de Zelda, con la fuerte mano de Ike.

Sus manos se separaron y volvieron a su lugar de procedencia, sin dejar de percibir aquella esencia proveniente de ambos.

—¿Quieres comer algo Ike? —Pregunta Link, sacando de sus cavilaciones al susodicho-— Te saltaste el desayuno.

—Por esa misma razón baje— confiesa apenado, quitando la mirada de la prima de Link— Ya es casi medio día.

—¡Yo puedo hacerte uno de mis licuados!— sugiere alegre el castaño de ojos azules— Están deliciosos, ¿Verdad Zeldi? —pregunta mirando a la joven de cabellera marrón, a lo que esta asintió con su cabeza. No era como si quisiera ser irrespetuosa, ni maleducada, pero hace unos cuantos minutos que comenzó a sentirse algo… diferente.

—Ehm…— No era muy fan de los licuados, pero sería una descortesía si se negara a que Pit le hiciera uno. No tenía la suficiente confianza como para decirle "No, muchas gracias, mejor prefiero un café" así que… la respuesta fue obvia— No quisiera que se tomará esa molestia.

—¡Para nada! No es una molestia— confesó alegre. Internamente, Ike suspiró, al ver que este lo miraba con ojos expectantes. Suponía que no tenía de otra.

—Si usted gusta, joven Icarus.

—Bien, ¡En seguida vuelvo! — finalizó Pit para después salir disparado hacía la cocina. Más de uno en aquella mesa pensó que el chico poseía alguna especie de alas. Nadie podía correr así de rápido.

El sonido de que el vaso gigante de Zelda estaba vacío hizo eco en toda la habitación, por lo que dejó de aspirar por la pajilla. Se sonrojo, dejando el vaso en la mensa y escondiendo el rostro, como si estuviera pidiendo una disculpa. A varios les pareció tierno el gesto. Entonces Ike volvió a su semblante serio. ¿Había sonreído por mirar a Zelda? Internamente apelaba porque Link no lo hubiera visto. De ser así, su amistad podría correr riesgo, y su rubio amigo era el único que le había abierto las puertas a no estar en soledad. Lo extraño fue que ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando había curveado los labios, fue casi… por instinto.

El sonido de la licuadora se podía escuchar desde la cocina. Pit ya debería estar haciendo la bebida para Ike.

—Lamento si mi compañero es algo insistente, joven Greil— la voz de Marth llamó la atención de Ike, quien le brindo una sonrisa—Es solo que gusta de hacer nuevos amigos.

—No tiene que disculparse, joven Lowell— expresa el de cabellera azul, regresándole el mismo gesto de cortesía. —No me molesta en lo absoluto.

Aunque estuvieran con un intento de poder continuar hablando, Zelda no estaba muy al tanto de lo que decían. Una sensación extraña comenzó a surgir dentro de ella. Si tenía que ser específica, en el área del estómago. Comenzó a sentirse débil, y su semblante se torno más pálido que las paredes blancas del comedor.

—Zelda…— la voz preocupada de Marth interrumpió los pensamientos de todos para mirar a la mencionada— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Si.. — mintió aun sin voz, formulando una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Entonces, comenzó a sudar frío…

—¿Estas segura? No luces del todo bien— A juzgar por la reciente mueca de dolor de su compañera, debía ser por el licuado de Pit. Este tomo el vaso de poliuretano vacío y comenzó a inspeccionar su contenido, o lo que quedaba en el interior del mismo.

—Zelda ¿Todo en orden? — Link rodeó a su prima por los hombros. La joven asintió con la cabeza, intentando con todas las fuerzas del mundo no regresar el batido que se acababa de tomar. Posicionó una mano en su boca y otra en el estómago. Se había vuelto más pálida. Meta Knight y Ike la inspeccionaba con la mirada.

—¿Me permites el vaso, Lowell? — pidió el ojos blanquecinos, extendiendo su mano para que Marth le entregara el vaso. Se acomodó sus lentes, inspeccionando lo que quedaba de contenido como Marth lo había hecho. Pedazos de fruta, consistencia color naranja, espesa y… había algo más.

Todos se sobresaltaron al ver que la joven de cabello cobrizo se había levantado de su lugar, literalmente corriendo fuera del comedor, con ambas manos en la boca. Tenía que llegar a un baño… a la de ya.

—¡Zelda! — gritó Link, corriendo detrás esta. El joven Greil se había levantado de su lugar alarmado, cuestionándose su debía seguir a su amigo o esperarlo ahí mismo. Meta Knight pasó uno de sus dedos sobre el sobrante del batido, llevándoselo a su boca, comenzando a saborearlo. La sorpresa en su rostro fue demasiado notoria, cuestionándose como la joven no se había dado cuenta de lo que contenía el batido. Tal vez por los indicios de su resfriado ni si quiera había notado tan evidente ingrediente.

—Ike, ve con Link, cerciórate de que Zelda esté bien— El joven Lowell se levantó de su lugar, mirándolo fijamente. Ike asintió con la cabeza, saliendo rápidamente fuera del comedor. Ya solos él y Meta Knight, Marth preguntó: —¿Qué era lo que contenía el batido?

—Necesito ir a la cocina, para confirmar si estoy en lo cierto—el joven de cabellera azul se levantó de su lugar, rumbo hacía donde se encontraba Pit haciendo el batido de Ike, quién aparentemente no había escuchado todo el alboroto, seguido de Marth. —Pit…

—¡Hola chicos! No tardo, ya casi está listo el batido de Ike— aseguró Pit, tomando la jarra de vidrio de la agarradera y vaciando el contenido en otro vaso desechable.

—Pit— repitió Meta Knight, en tono serio— Dime _exactamente_ que ingredientes utilizaste para hacer el batido de Zelda.

—¡Ay ya les dije! Fresa, un poco de piña, melón, mango, kiwi, unos cuantos trozos de papaya, miel y avena— colocó un popote en el gran vaso— Luego les redacto la receta en una hoja

—_Avena… _Dime, Pit, ¿Qué avena fue la que utilizaste? — inquirió Meta Knight colocándose a un lado del joven castaño.

—Esta de aquí— el joven de cabello cobrizo tomó el pequeño recipiente que guardaba avena en polvo y se lo extendió hacia Meta Knight, el segundo se acomodó los lentes y comenzó a leer línea por línea. Después de haber terminado, dio un gran y profundo suspiró, por lo que Pit se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja, preocupado—¿Qué pasa?

—Esto no es avena, Pit

—¿Ah no? — ¡Cómo no podía ser avena! El mismo leyó la etiqueta del contenido—¿Entonces qué es?

Marth tomó lugar a un lado de Meta Knight, mirando expectante el rotulo del recipiente de lo que aparentaba ser avena en polvo. Sus ojos comenzaron a leer línea por línea. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda al leer esa palabra, imaginándose la situación en que estaría Zelda en esos momentos. Pit no entendía nada, así que se colocó al otro lado del de cabello azulado y también leyó la ansiada etiqueta.

—Ay…— balbuceó nervioso, y rió de la misma manera— Creo que no leí bien la etiqueta… jejé— Los de cabello cobalto internamente palmearon sus frentes, ¡Era obvio que no la había leído bien!

"_¡Nueva Presentación! __Ahora Bajo en calorías._

_**Laxante en Polvo**_

_Ahora con sabor a Avena._

_Mejora la digestión y alivia dolores abdominales."_

_..._

* * *

Cualquier cosa que le hubiera puesto Pit en su licuado—Ya que eso suponía que le había causado ese problema—, ya lo había regresado, sintiendo una gran sensación de alivio a su adolorido estómago. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír debido a Pit, aunque una nueva oleada de vómito se apoderó de ella. Literalmente estaba hincada frente al retrete. Fue una total suerte para ella que hubiera un sanitarios individuales a unos cuantos metros del comedor. También fue una suerte que no hubiera manchado las finas baldosas de aquel bello sanitario. Nunca en su vida le había gustado vomitar. Bueno, ¿Y a quién si?.

Juraría que todo le daba vueltas…

—Zelda— habló el de cabello rubio desde el otro lado de la puerta, comenzando a dar pequeños toquecitos en esta— ¿Todo bien allá dentro? —No hubo respuesta, cosa que puso a Link un tanto nervioso. En eso, Ike miró hacia todo lados, buscando a su amigo con la mirada, encontrándolo recargado en una pared no muy lejos de ahí. —Ey, Ike.

—¿Cómo esta? — cuestionó el joven Greil en lo que llegaba hasta Link.

—Supongo que bien…— suspiró con tono afligido, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacía el techo. Su semblante se torno a uno de melancolía— Vaya protector que resulte ser…

—No digas eso, Link— expresa el de cabello azulino, poniendo una mano en su hombro— No fue culpa tuya, el joven Pit solo intentaba ayudarla— suponía que era el batido lo que tenía a la joven Zelda en ese baño, así que solo podía decirle palabras de aliento. Por un momento sintió alivio de que el no lo hubiera tomado.

—Aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable— expresó con tono mohín.

Cuando aquel suceso trágico sucedió, la única familia que le quedaba fue Zelda, Sheik, su abuela y Aryll, su pequeña hermanita de 11 años. Fue un golpe muy doloroso para todos,. A pesar de que Sheik era el mayor de los cuatro, no pudo evitar sentirse responsable por su pequeña hermana y su media prima. Si Sheik se la habías visto duras después del accidente, el debía hacer algo al respecto, simplemente no se podría quedar con los brazos cruzados, esperando algún milagro de las Diosas.

Definitivamente Sheik era un ejemplo que quería seguir. Siempre mostrando una gran fortaleza a través de esos ojos escarlata.

Ike miró a Link, con sus ojos perdidos en algún punto del suelo, los mismos ojos azules que ponía cuando algo le sucedía a Mist. Siempre la cuidaba en exceso, y ella solo lo reprimía diciéndole que ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse sola. No importaba cuantas veces le regañara por cuidarla tanto, había una sola cosa que no podía cambiar: Ella siempre seguiría siendo su hermana, y el su hermano mayor. Compartía el mismo sentimiento que Link.

No volvieron a decir nada más, si no que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los sacó de sus pensamientos. Zelda ya había recuperado su color de piel.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Su primo fue el primero en preguntar, brindándole toda su atención acompañada de una sonrisa.

—Bien— aun seguía sin estar sin voz. Sin embargo, había recuperado un poco más su tono normal. Por mucho que hubiera regresado todo el remedio curativo de Pit, le había servido de mucho.

A lo lejos, pudieron divisar a tres personas, dos de cabello azul y uno de castaño, en dirección hacia ellos. El pequeño de cabello café venía con la mirada gacha, mientras que los otros dos solo venían serios, sin quitar la mirada de Zelda. Al estar unos frente a otros, Meta Knight fue el primero en hablar.

—Descubrimos que lo que Pit utilizo no fue Avena, si no una especie de laxante con sabor a Avena— se acomodó lo lentes con su dedo índice, siempre se le resbalaban conforme hablaba.

—¡En verdad lo siento Zelda! — antes de alguien pudiera hacer alguna expresión o si quiera decir algo, o preguntar como Meta Knight se había dado cuenta al instante que era un laxante, el joven castaño abrazó a Zelda por los hombros, sorprendiéndola por ese acto— ¡No sabía que era un laxante! Solo intentaba ayudar…— La joven pudo sentir como la voz de Pit se iba haciendo un fino hilo, que podría romperse en cualquiera momento—En verdad lo siento…

—No tienes p-porque preocuparte… Pit— Zelda colocó sus brazos en la espalda de Pit, correspondiendo el abrazo. Fue hasta ese momento en que la joven se percató que Pit ya estaba más alto que ella, y su espalda se había vuelto más ancha desde el lugar en que lo conoció. No pudo evitar sonreír. Pit se podría estar convirtiendo en un hombre, pero nunca dejaría esa actitud ingenua como la de cualquier niño. De alguna manera, se sentía como si fuera responsable de él.

Como si fuera su madre.

El joven Greil se percató de la enternecida mirada de Zelda, por un efímero instante pensado en lo tierna que se veía, con ese tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas contrastando perfectamente con sus ojos azules. Se dio cuenta a tiempo de sus pensamientos, intentando reprimir la sonrisa que estuvo a segundos de formular.

Pit se separo de Zelda, aunque sus ojos seguían brillosos.

—Procura… le-er las etiquetas antes, Pit— hablo la afónica voz de Zelda, brindándole una casi maternal sonrisa.

—¡Eso te lo prometo! — gritó entusiasmado el ahora no tan pequeño joven.

—¿No tuviste algún efecto secundario, Zelda? — intervino Marth. No era como si fuera una persona entrometida, solo era por la salud de su amiga. Bueno, además con el simple hecho de escuchar la palabra "laxante", muchas personas echan a volar su imaginación.

—Solo vomité un… poco, na-damás— asegura con tono bajito la de cabello cobrizo, son un tenue sonrojo. Sabía a qué venía la pregunta.

—Es bueno escuchar eso— sonríe Marth, a lo que Meta Knight comenzó a hacer unas preguntas a Zelda. En eso, Marth metió su mano en el bolsillo de su saco azul marino, aprovechando que sus compañeros se encontraran distraídos—Disculpe, señor Ike. — el susodicho volteó al llamado.

—Llámame Ike, lo de "señor" me hace sentirme más viejo, aun no tengo ni veinte años. El comentario le dio gracia a Marth.

—Bien… Ike, recordé que no había comido. Tomé esto de la cocina. — estiró su brazo, mostrándole el pequeño paquete de galletas de chispas de chocolate, esperando a que este lo tomara— Estar sin comer muchas horas daña el estómago. — el de cabello cobalto tomo el paquete en sus manos, viéndolo detenidamente. Amaba las galletas. Por un momento se pregunto cómo lo había sabido, aunque recordó que al llegar al comedor Link había dicho algo cómo _"…Justamente estábamos hablando de ti…" _No recordaba si Link sabía eso.

—Muchas Gracias— agradeció mientras guardaba las galletas en su bolsillo, las dejaría para más de rato— No tenía por qué molestarse.

—No hay de que, no fue molestia— asegura el otro de cabello azulado, colocando las manos en sus bolsillos, viendo como Pit hacía un gesto gracioso para hacer reír a Zelda, por lo cual la segunda no tardo en mostrar el resultado esperado. Ambos de cabello cobalto sonrieron ante la sonrisa de la joven.

...

* * *

Gracias a las Diosas, ya estaba en su habitación. ¡Por fin tendría un merecido descanso! Por lo que se dejó caer boca abajo contra su cama. Ahora tendría mucho que escribir en su diario, pero eso lo haría luego.

Después de gran incidente con el laxante, prefirió ir a su cuarto y descansar—su estómago y garganta más que nada—. No tenía apetito, así que decidió saltarse la comida. Claro, no falto Link con el típico "Pero tienes que comer algo". Giró su cabeza en dirección a la ventana, mirando toda la brillante nieve. Así era Link después de todo. Le agradeció, pero prefirió irse a dormir.

Y justo antes de entrar a los brazos de Morfeo, su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar dentro de su bolsa de mano, para posteriormente se oyera la tranquila melodía de piano _River flows in you._ Con un bufido molesto, se levantó a atender su teléfono, preguntándose quién tenía el descaro de llamar e interrumpir su sueño— aunque su pensamiento se esfumó recordando que eran como las 4:00 P.M. — Ni si quiera observó el identificador de llamadas, solo contesto tocando el botón verde en la pantalla táctil.

—¿Diga…?— habló la joven con tono desganado y somnoliento. Desde el otro lado de la línea se escucho a alguien reír.

—_¿Andas con resaca o qué…?_

—¡Sheik! — cualquier rastro de desgano se esfumó al escuchar la ansiada voz de su hermano, dejando su bolsa de mano nuevamente en el escritorio, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—_El mismo_— la joven pudo imaginarse la típica sonrisa de su hermano— _¿Cómo esta todo por allá?_ — Entonces Zelda suspiró, preocupando al otro usuario de la línea telefónica— _¿Todo está bien? Puedo llamar inmediatamente al chofer y que vaya…_

—No, tranquilo, todo está bien— asegura la joven con una sonrisa, aunque este no la pudiera ver— Es solo que… ya sabes, suelo ser muy torpe…— Sheik ahora suspiró desde la línea.

—_¿Y si me cuentas que sucedió? Recién vengo leyendo tu mensaje, ¿Segura que eres tú y no tu espíritu el que me está hablando…?_— Zelda rió, ya le hacía falta escuchar a su voz.

Así entonces Zelda comenzó a dialogar, platicándole todo, haciendo ademanes mientras hablaba y dando un recorrido por toda la habitación, como si él estuviera presente. Le contó sobre su delicada caída el día de ayer, cómo paso y quienes la habían causado. Casi pudo sentir la rabia de Sheik cuando termino de contarle, y que por ellos se había enfermado. Zelda le pidió que se tranquilizara para poder proseguir. Sheik solo pudo asentir y quedarse callado. La carcajada de su hermano fue tan estruendosa al escuchar como su hermana se había tomado un licuado con laxante, bien pudo dejar a Zelda con problemas de tímpano para toda su vida. Le explico—después de que se callara— que no había sido su culpa, si no que Pit la había confundido con Avena en polvo y lo revolvió con todas las demás frutas.

—_¿Y qué? ¿No dejaste el inodoro fuera de servicio?_

—¡Obvio no, Sheik! — todo su rostro tomó un tono escarlata brillante, lo notó al mirarse en el espejo. Hubiera sido muy vergonzoso para ella si… —Gracias a las Diosas lo vomité, y no lo evacue por otro lado…— ese comentario le volvió a sacar otra carcajada a Sheik. Al parecer andaba de buen humor, un humor que era raro escuchar en su hermano. —¡Ah si! ¡Casi lo olvido! También me paso otra cosa…

—_Por todas las Diosas… ¿Ahora qué? ¿Incendiaste la cabaña? _— ese comentario le saco una estruendosa risa a Zelda.

—¡No! ¡Calla y escucha!

—_Escucho…_— respondió con desgano fingido.

—Cuando iba entrando a la cabaña por primera vez, mi bufanda cayó al suelo— pausó para escuchar como su hermano soltó un bufido. —Si, si… pero luego choqué con el joven de nuevo ingreso… quede en vergüenza total.

—_¿Ah si? No sabía que aceptaban a nuevo alumnos habiendo empezando el semestre_— manifestó Sheik, que al parecer sonaba más interesado por Ike que por ella.

—Bueno, tal vez que sea dueño de una cadena hotelera pudo haber influido— aclaró Zelda, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama. Sin querer la imagen de Ike se posó en su mente.

—_¿Cadena Hotelera? _— inquirió Sheik con evidente tono confundido. Hubo un momento de silencio, Zelda solo escuchaba a su hermano, aparentemente pensando en algo— _¿Su nombre no es Ike Greil…?_

—¡Si! ¿Cómo lo sabes? — interroga la princesa, levantándose de sopetón de la cama. Zelda escuchó que Sheik estaba a punto de responder, pero al parecer el sonido de una llamada entrante se escuchó sobre la otra línea. Alguien estaba llamado a Sheik.

—_Escucha, tengo que irme, es una llamada importante, luego te explico todo, ¿Si? Diviértete mucho_—y antes de que Zelda pudiera reprochar cualquier cosa, Sheik ya había colgado, dejando a su hermana a medio reclamo.

Zelda suspiró, dejándose caer nuevamente en la mullida cama. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano lo conociera? Delfino City— la ciudad donde residían desde entonces— era demasiado grande, cómo para que supiera su nombre con solo mencionar que este tenía una Cadena Hotelera. Es decir, no eran los únicos Hoteles de toda Delfino City, hacía cientos si debía agregar. Tal vez su hermano estuviera haciendo algún tipo de trato de gran valor con él. Aunque, de ser así, ella lo sabría. Ella también estaba al tanto de lo que manejaban, no porque fuera mujer iba a dejar todo el trabajo a su hermano.

Desde que se mudaron de la Ciudad de Hyrule a Delfino City, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Su hermano tenía que regir la empresa de su difunto padre, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, mientras intenta concluir a la vez con sus estudios de Universidad. A veces sentía que ella era una carga para su hermano, sin mencionar el hecho de que fue hace tanto, obligándolos a crecer demasiado rápido, por eso no podía dejarlo sólo, eran familia después de todo.

Entre todo su ajetreo mental, comenzó a pensar en Ike, en cualquier posibilidad o tipo de relación que ellos pudieran manejar. Por más que pensó, a su cabeza no se lo ocurría nada.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos.

—_Hoy es día libre— hace notar el rubio de ojos azules. Nunca le ha gustado estar en silencio. Si él tenía que iniciar una conversación solo para acabar con el tedioso momento, lo haría— ¿Harán alguna cosa en especial?..._

—_De hecho no…— respondió pensativo el de cabello café, retomando el camino hacia el comedor, volviéndose a sentar en las sillas que hace unos momentos estaban—¿Ustedes harán algo?_

—_Tenía pensado leer un rato— sugiere Marth, recordando el libro a medio leer que empaco en sus pertenencias— Pero si tienen algo mejor para proponer…_

—_¡Ya se! — Exclama Pit— ¡Ey Link! ¿Y si nos platicas más sobre Ike? — menciona Pit mientras observaba como Link tomaba asiento de igual manera._

—_¿De Ike? — preguntó curioso. Le sorprendió que supieran su nombre. Bueno, después de todo en el instituto los chismes se propagaban más rápido que la gripe en invierno—Mhm… Recién lo conozco, puedo asegurar que es una buena persona— sonrió ante los que lo miraban expectantes— Maneja una Cadena de Hoteles, se llaman "Royal Mist" en honor a la hermana de Ike. Proviene de la Cuidad de Crimea, originaria de Tellius. Tiene un promedio excelente y es bueno manejando finanzas._

_Mientras aspiraba su licuado, la imagen de Ike presenció sus pensamientos. Recordaba la mirada que le había dado cuando chocó contra su espalda. Si tal vez no hubiese sido mujer, le hubiera partido la cara. Ese hecho le produjo que su espalda tuviera un escalofrío. Quizás a Link le falto agregar "mal carácter" en la descripción breve de Ike._

_Link se detiene, al parecer cerciorándose de algo— Oye Marth… ¿Qué Tellius no queda cerca de Altea?_

—_Ahora que lo mencionas…—hace notar Marth, poniendo una expresión pensativa— Si, son países vecinos. De hecho, su apellido me es bastante familiar…_

—_Quién sabe, probablemente sea tu primo— dijo Link mientras miraba a Zelda, mientras esta se sonrojaba. Todos en la mesa rieron, incluyendo Marth. Link se detuvo, mirando hacia el gran marco de entrada hacia al comedor—¡Ey Ike! — Alzó la mano en señal de saludo, más de uno con los pelos de punta. Ojalá y no hubiera escuchado la conversación— Acérate, quiero presentarte a unos amigos…_

_..._

* * *

La luz de la chimenea creaba unas sombras cálidas alrededor del área de living. Era un lugar muy acogedor, o eso pensó un joven de cabello azul embriagado por aquella tenue luz, dando vuelta a la hoja del ejemplar que había estado leyendo en la mañana. Aunque a decir verdad no llevaba ni dos renglones cuando la joven Aran se dejó caer a un lado suyo y le sacó un susto de muerte.

Ike no lo había notado, pero esta llevaba varios minutos escondida detrás de una pared, acechándolo sigilosamente tal cual conejo de casería, esperando el momento en que se encontrara solo y así poder ir con él, sin ninguna interrupción. Ike no quiso ser maleducado al ver como ella llegó repentinamente a su lado, con esa sonrisa, así que solo pudo sonreír, pese a que una gotita de sudor recorría su frente. Tuvo que dejar su libro de lado, comenzando a conversar con ella.

—¿Qué hace, joven Greil? — comenzó Samus con actitud coqueta, intentando sonar lo menos acosadora posible.

—Leía un poco— correspondió el gesto, mientras dejaba el libro a un lado suyo.

—¿Ah si?, ¿Y qué libro es? —Samus se inclino un poco más para leer el título del libro que estaba del otro lado del susodicho, o eso pensó Ike, pero la verdadera intención de Samus era a acercarse un poco más a él.

—Es un regalo de mi hermana…— respondió algo incomodo, intentando recorrerse un poco más lejos de Samus— Se llama los "Juegos del hambre".

—¡Ah claro! He escuchado de ese libro— aseguró un tanto nerviosa. No tenía ni idea de cuál era ese libro, ni si quiera sabía que un libro pudiera llamarse así—Me han dicho que es muy bueno.

—Lo es— asegura Ike con una sonrisa, de esas que recién Samus se había enamorado—¿Le gusta leer?

—Eh… Algo así— respondió cohibida la rubia. Leer no era su pasatiempo favorito. Bueno, sí, pero leía libros de armamento militar o de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, no tanto de ciencia ficción. No tenía de otra, eran los únicos libros que su padre tenía en su biblioteca privada. Crecer con una figura paterna la había hecho un poco ruda, más si mencionaba que su padre era Veterano de Guerra.

—¡Ey Ike! — esa fue la voz del rubio de orejas puntiagudas, conforme entraba al living, provocando un tic en el ojo a la rubia—¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—Claro, ¿De qué se trata? — dijo el de cabello azulino, parándose del sillón con su libro en mano. ¿Cómo podía negarse a hacerle un favor a su amigo?

Samus casi cae el suelo, ¡Ah que rayos venía este a interrumpir! Le hubiera lanzado un cojín velocidad proyectil si se hubiera percatado que venía hacía donde estaban ellos. ¡Ahora había perdido su momento para estar con Ike! Quién al parecer ni cuenta se dio que esta estaba coqueteándole.

—Verás, tengo una llamada al teléfono de Roy— El mayor se percató de que tenía tapando la bocina de su teléfono móvil— Y Zelda nunca bajó a cenar, de seguro se quedó dormida. Ella no debe estar tanto tiempo sin comer, ¿Podrías llevarle esto por mí? — le extendió una caja de polipropileno color blanca, con comida dentro, junto con un vaso con tapa del mismo material.

—Claro que…

—¡Yo puedo llevársela! — la joven rubia se interpuso entre Ike y Link, con una jovial sonrisa, aun con indicios de un próximo tic en el ojo. Si creía el rubio que Ike se le escaparía tan fácil—aunque este no supiera las intenciones de la rubia de coleta alta— estaba muy equivocado.

—La última vez que te pedí un favor casi repruebo Geometría Analítica— menciona el rubio dándole una fría mirada, recordando como Samus había prometido ayudarlo a estudiar para ese examen de suma importancia, y como esta lo había olvidado por completo. — No dudo que la caja llegue vacía antes de que llegues al ascensor.

—¡Ya te dije que lo sentía! ¿No es suficiente? — se cruzó de brazos exasperada. ¡Hace mucho que había sucedido eso! Si no hubiera sido porque Snake la invitó a salir, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes. Entonces comprendió el comentario— Un momento. ¿¡Me estás diciendo gorda, estúpido?!

—No es necesario que se altere, señorita Aran— el de cabello azul colocó una mano en el brazo de Samus, quién veía como estos sacaban chispas por los ojos. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era que se pelearan por su culpa. — No te preocupes, Link. Yo le llevaré el plato a Zelda.

—Gracias, Ike. Te debo una. Habitación 132— le entrego el plato con tapa junto con el vaso, saliendo así de la habitación con el teléfono móvil en la oreja, diciendo algo como "¡Cómo has estado Roy!" antes de que el mayor pudiera decirle que no le debía nada. Suspiró volteando la mirada a Samus quién aun seguía con una expresión de pocos amigos sobre el rostro.

—Me retiro, señorita Aran. Un gusto volverme a topar con usted— sonrió cortésmente, a lo que esta solo pudo observar los galantes ojos del alto joven de cabello azul. Este tomo rumbo fuera del acogedor living, en lo que ella sentía sus mejillas arder por ver a Ike salir de la habitación.

—_Tiene buen trasero…_ —observo con ese gesto de picardía impreso en sus ojos. De alguna manera u otra, tenía que intentar que le pidiera salir con ella, por lo menos al término de estas vacaciones.

No por nada tenía el apodo de "_caza-recompensas Aran_"

...

* * *

Supuso que la habitación 132 se encontraría en el tercer piso, confirmando su pronóstico al observar como la primera puerta a su derecha tenía unos números en esta, marcando el "130". Salió del ascensor y comenzó su andar por el pasillo alfombrado de escaza iluminación sosteniendo los recipientes que su amigo de caballera dorada le había dado, sin dejar de pensar que el ambiente lucía bastante tétrico. Solo basto con unos cuantos pasos para estar frente a la habitación de la prima de Link.

Toco levemente la puerta, preguntándose por que su corazón estaba latiendo más de lo normal. No hubo respuesta. Toco nuevamente, concibiendo la idea de que aun se encontrara dormida. Bien, Link se lo había advertido, aunque claramente le dijo que debía entregarle eso, no importaba si la despertaba o no. Aparentemente el no tenía el don de la paciencia, ya que había tocado por tercer vez consecutiva, aun sin obtener respuesta por parte de la residente de la habitación.

Hasta que comenzó a escuchar pasos muy queditos dentro de la habitación. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal, así que procuro erguir su espalda y parase lo más derecho posible. El cerrojo de la puerta cediendo se dio a conocer, para después esta se abriera muy quedamente, mostrando una joven en pijama con mirada somnolienta al mismo tiempo en que tallaba su ojo. No supo por qué, pero verla así le dio un aire de ternura, vestida en pantalones holgados con estampado de pingüinos, enormes pantuflas y blusa con el mismo diseño.

—¿Si…?— habló la cansada voz de la joven, elevando el rostro para observar al remitente de los pequeños golpecitos que interrumpieron su tranquilo sueño. El joven Greil volvió en sí, aun con un toque de emoción en la comisura de sus labios.

—Lamento interrumpir su sueño, señorita Zelda. —y solo con haberlo escuchado se percató de quién era.

—¡Joven Greil! — gritó en evidente sorpresa, más despierta que nunca. ¿Acaso era Ike el que estaba en su puerta? Un severo sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. De pronto, recordó como estaba vestida, escondiéndose un poco detrás de la puerta, mirándolo con mucha timidez. ¡Que vergüenza que la hubiera encontrado así! Primero chocó con él… y ahora la vio en pijama.

Ike ahogó una ligera risa.

—No se preocupe, solo vengo a dejarle esto— le enseñó lo que traía cargando, solo así Zelda asomo un poco más la cabeza, sin dejar ese tono escarlata que sus mejillas adoptaron. — Se lo envía Link— aclara el de cabello cobalto. Suspiró aliviada. Por un lado, creyó que él se lo había traído, causándole unas ligeras cosquillas de nerviosismo en el área del estómago. Por otro, luego le reprocharía a Link por tomarse demasiadas molestias con ella. Volvió a observar esos ojos azul profundo, que aun seguían en ella.

Podría jurar que se perdió en su mirada por un momento, sin darse cuenta que se había movido un poco más del escondite detrás de la puerta, solo para poder apreciarlo un poco más cerca. Ya se encontraba en el marco la puerta, con una expresión muy parecida a la de una _lela_.

—Lamento si… mi primo le hizo pasar mucha molestia… señor Greil.

—No se preocupe. Su primo en un buen amigo mío, es lo menos que puedo hacer— Zelda sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras. Sonrió para sí, Link sabía cómo hacer amigos tan rápido. Si tan solo fuera un poquito como él… si no fuera por el típico rasgo de las orejas puntiagudas estaría segura que nadie se imaginaria que aquel hombre bonachón fuera su primo. —Llámame Ike.

Finalmente el de cabello azul le puso a su alcance los objetos enviados por el rubio, en lo que ella lo tomaba con sus pequeñas manos, percatándose de que la cajita era pesada junto con el vaso. No se quiso ni imaginar cuanta comida le puso Link ahí adentro.

—Gracias… Ike—una sonrisa con unas mejillas de color carmín fue suficiente pago para el de cabello azul, divagando por algún lugar de su mente, que ni si quiera se había percatado de que la puerta ya se había cerrado.

...

...

...

* * *

Y... ¡Corten!

Hasta aquí el capítulo cuatro.

Lamento la enorme tardanza. En mi perfil está la explicación.

Pobre Zelda, tomó un licuado con laxante. Claro, ya la he estado pasando por muchas vergüenzas a la de cabello café, pero vendrá lo bueno en los demás capítulos, jijiji…

Créanme, _sí hay_ laxantes en polvo; A propósito, existen licuados o malteadas que _curan _o, en su defecto,_ ayudan _a mejorar enfermedades. Llevan el nombre de _Licuadoterapia_, al menos aquí en donde vivo. Los invito a investigar sobre ello n_n.

**Agradezco, con todo mi corazón, a:**

**Ayano Smash**

**AlexLopezGua**

**Ensoleillement**

Estos pequeñines siguen siendo mi motivación para seguir con mi fic nwn. ¡Los estimo mucho mis queridos lectores!

Cualquier horror de ortografía que se me haya escapado, háganmelo saber.

¡Todos lo reviews, de cualquier tipo, son bienvenidos! Hacen feliz a una servidora nwn

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga

_**Sábado 7 de Septiembre del 2013**_


	5. Capítulo 5: Skicross

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del Smash Brothers utilizados en esta historia no son míos, si no de la compañía Nintendo y/o sus respectivos creadores. No obtengo ningún beneficio monetario con esto, mi único propósito es el de entretener. Lo único que es mío, es la trama.

Aclaraciones al final.

…

* * *

CAPITULO V

**Skicross**

* * *

La idea de haberse quedado en la cabaña le era mucho más placentera que estar a las afueras, en el congelado clima con la nieve sobrepasándolo los tobillos. Podría traer como mil abrigos encima y la—horripilante— baja temperatura le calaba hasta lo más profundo de sí. Claro, todos sus compañeros no parecían afectarle en nada.

Si su hermano se enterara de que en ese momento estaba subiendo una pequeña colina, tapizada con todo el blanco paisaje, para lo que sería un _Skicross _colina abajo… de seguro ya le hubiera dado un infarto. La mera idea del esquí no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, en único problema era que _en su vida_ había esquiado. En Hyrule nunca llego a nevar— y si llegaba a suceder era un milagro por las Diosas—.

Agradecía por tener a sus amigos a su lado, y a su primo que iba al otro lado suyo. Y al estar su primo… estaba Ike. Definitivamente era un hombre que podía quitar el aliento a cualquiera, lo decía por que antes de salir de la cabaña, su compañera Samus no le quitaba la vista por nada del mundo, hasta se había puesto el abrigo al revés por estarle viendo su semblante. Eso le causó una risita y un sonrojo, suerte que su bufanda tapaba su boca y no llamó la atención.

Aún así, le daba un poco de vergüenza mirarlo a la cara. El recuerdo de la noche anterior aún era muy visible en su mente. Ni si quiera Link la había visto en prendas más ridículas. Debió si quiera echarse una mirada en el espejo antes de abrir su puerta. No dudaba que ayer pudiera haber tenido algún rastro de saliva.

Ya estaban a mitad de colina. La tentación de mirar hacia atrás la invadió, solo no lo hizo porque quería evitarle problemas a los demás. Le sucedieron muchas cosas con solo dos días de estadía, de verdad no quería agregarle a la lista un brazo roto.

Los primeros en llegar costa arriba fueron, obviamente, "El erizo azul", el Capitan Jay Falcon, exclamando algo como "Yes!"; Popo y Nana, los intrépidos gemelos provenientes de algún lugar de las montañas, no era sorpresa que hubiera llegado primero. Lucario y Meta Knight llegaron después de ellos, seguidos de Peach, Mario y poco a poco cada uno se fue reincorporando al grupo. El último en llegar fue el voluptuoso primo de Mario de apariencia italiana.

Los ojos del de cabello azulino se posaron en lo que sería el área del _Skicross_. Había un camino trazado por pequeñas banderas rojas y pequeñas vallas de colores. En realidad nunca había esquiado anteriormente, pero no es como si fuera tan difícil, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

—¿Están todos completos pastelitos? — exclamo la rubia completamente vestida de ropa invernal rosa. Bien su voz podría haber creado una avalancha. Cada uno respondió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, unos más emocionados que otros, sin distinguir quién temblaba por el frio y quién temblaba por los nervios. —Esquiar no es tan difícil, solo mantengan sus caderas hacía atrás y el torso inclinado. Procuren no chocar con los arbolitos y tengan mucho cuidado cuando vean una piedra, a grandes velocidades son mortales. — La de enormes ojos azules sonrió, comenzando a colocarse el equipo de Esquiar, igualmente de color rosa.

—Tengo miedo hermano…— susurró un joven alto de aspecto italiano y abrigo verde olivo a la persona que se encontraba a la derecha. No había dejado de temblar durante toda la subida cuesta arriba.

—Tranquilo Luigi, no hay nada que temer— aseguró el otro de menor tamaño con chaqueta roja con una "M" bordada en esta. No le prestaba mucha atención, si no que este llevaba rato viendo a la rubia de prendas rosas.

—Si muero, cuidaras de Boo ¿Cierto, Mario? —inquiere nervioso, mirando expectante a su hermano. Este suspiró cansado.

—No cuidare de tu perro, porque no vas a morir— Usualmente tenía mucha paciencia, pero cuando se trata de su miedoso hermano a veces no era suficiente.

Todos comenzaron a colocarse el equipo para esquiar, unos con aparente práctica en el asunto y otros ni si quiera sabían cuál tabla era el de la derecha y cuál de la izquierda— y que después se dieron cuenta que no había necesidad de tener una regla predeterminada para cada pie—. La mayoría traía protectores de ojos especiales, si no es que todos. Los normalmente nerviosos portaban muchas más protecciones de lo normal, y los intrépidos solo bastaban con los bastones de esquí, las dos tablas y protectores de ojos.

La joven de pelo castaño tenía problemas para insertar las botas especiales en las dichosas tablas para esquí, por lo que Lucario (experto esquiador) la ayudo diciendo como activar los seguros de las botas. Esta agradeció con una sonrisa, haciendo que se formara una ligera curvatura en los labios del de pelo azul, gesto que no paso desapercibido por el celoso pariente de Zelda.

—¡Están listos todos terroncitos! — Fue más como grito de guerra que pregunta, levantando los palos para esquiar casi sacándole un ojo a cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

Los más aventurados fueron los primeros en tomar lugar en la orilla de la colina, entre ellos iba Peach, ansiosos por ir cuesta abajo sobre toda esa nieve.

—¡El último en llegar lavará la ropa de todos! —y con ese anuncio la joven rubia se deslizo colina abajo, seguida de Sonic y Falcon que le pisaban los talones, y detrás de ellos los valientes que tomaron la ventaja. Los cuerdos, y los más temerosos, los observaban mientras esquivaban los obstáculos del camino, con bastante agilidad, y hasta otros dando piruetas en el aire.

Muchos no pudieron evitar tragar pesado, El hermano más joven de Mario casi se desmaya.

—¡Vamos chicos! No puede ser tan malo— animó Pit, colocándose sus lentes protectores y elevando las piernas para poder caminar con los esquís. Los restantes se fueron acercando a la orilla, observando a los diligentes compañeros ir a mitad de colina.

—Bien… no puede ser tan malo… — tratando de tomar valor, Zelda se colocó sus lentes color violeta, aferrando sus manos a los palos de esquí. El segundo grupo en partir era integrado por Falco Lombardi, Fox McCloud y Meta Knight, teniendo mucho autocontrol en sus movimientos. El solo hecho de imaginarse a ella bajando por los esquís le causaba un cosquilleo extraño en su estómago. Si su hermano la viera le daría diabetes, o algo parecido.

Los terceros en salir fueron Bowser Koopa, Ganondorf Dragmire, Wario, y Wolf O'Donnell, los que jugaban bromas pesadas entre sí, usualmente llegando a afectar a alguien más. Zelda tuvo que desviar la mirada.

—Tranquila— la joven observó a quién había puesto una mano en su hombro, nada menos que la gran sonrisa de Link, con Ike y Marth detrás suyo — te seguiremos de cerca — Zelda devolvió el gesto. Por lo menos le quitaron un gran peso de encima.

—Eh-Esta bien…— Si bien su apoyo moral ayudaba de mucho, no podía evitar tragar pesado mientras observaba hacia abajo. Los deportes extremos no eran su fuerte, y esta era la primera vez que esquiaba, solo rogaba a Faroe por no terminar poli-traumatizada.

—¿Están listos? — preguntó Pit, con los dos de cabello azul, el de cabello rubio, y la de cabellera castaña detrás suyo, seguidos de los demás que faltaban.

Comenzaron a formar una hilera alrededor de la orilla por la que tendrían que bajar hasta el final del camino y, como repetía Luigi, salir vivos de esa. Ike miró hacia abajo, más específicamente donde los compañeros se habían adelantado hasta casi llegar al punto final. La joven rubia esquiaba ágil y con mucha rapidez, sin mencionar a Lucario, que iba a paso calmado pero eso no le quitaba la gracia de moverse por la nieve. Vagamente recordaba haber esquiado una vez, pero eso fue a sus escasos 10 años, y en un área que no pasaba de los 5 metros de altura.

Al estar en la cabaña y preparar todo para escalar, la mayoría no le quitaba la vista de encima, casi como si fuera un pedazo de carne fresca entre una manada de leones hambrientos. Se sentía incomodo, pero Link decía que no le tomara importancia, y así lo hizo. Las jóvenes usualmente lo miraban de pies a cabeza, y lo muchachos con cara de pocos amigos, a excepción de los que ya conocía. Solo esperaba no crear problemas entre ellos.

—¡Allá voooy…!— Ese fue el angelical castaño, bajando sobre toda la espesura blanca.

La joven de cabellera marrón respiro hondamente el aire helado, volviendo a observar a Link, quién solo le sonrió, motivándola a que ella diera el primer paso.

Y así lo hizo, bastaron unos cuantos pasos para que su propio peso hiciera que los esquís resbalaran hacía abajo, provocándole un pequeño gritó a la joven. Link se apresuró a su paso, seguido de Ike que no quería perderlo de vista, y finalmente Marth.

—¡Vamos Luigi, que ya quiero bajar!

—¡Pero hermanoooo, tengo miedo! — su hermano no pudo hacer más que suspirar. En ese momento reconsideraba la idea de enviarlo a casa.

—Tal vez…

—¡Tal vez necesites un poco de ayuda! — esa declaración, seguida de un empujo al pobre de Luigi, fue de Ness Thunder, temerario muchachito con un promedio por las nubes y por mucho uno de los mejores, quien ahora reía incontrolablemente por haber "ayudado" al hermano de Mario, quien ahora este trataba de alcanzarlo colina abajo.

—¡Si así era como me ibas a ayudar, estas muy equivocado! —habló un pequeño rubio de mejillas rosadas debido al frio, y con ojos llorosos.

—Ya Lucas, no es para tanto.

—Oh ¡Claro que lo es!, ¿No ves que pudo morir?

—¡Cállate y baja! — y entonces Lucas sufrió el mismo destino que Luigi, intentando mantener el equilibrio y no rodar por la nieve, seguido de Ness que iba "cuidándolo", sin dejar de reír.

...

* * *

Sinceramente, esa había sido la experiencia más grande de su vida. Es decir, ¡Había esquiado por primera vez! Nunca pensó que un deporte como ese pudiera hacer que liberara muchas tensiones. A pesar de la baja temperatura, le resulto muy divertido. Fue algo complicado ir esquivando los obstáculos en la pista; sobre todo cuando casi moría de una infarto al percatarse de que, con lo que había tropezado no era un pierda, si no una rampa, por lo que se elevó unos cuantos metros sobre el aire. Por un momento pensó que no saldría viva de esa, hasta que aterrizó en tierra firme.

Link, que en su vida había esquiado, se movía como si lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces, balanceándose ágilmente mientras esquivaba los obstáculos. Ike lo seguía de cerca, también como si hubiera nacido con los esquís puestos. Pudo apreciarlo cuando iba a un lado suyo, sin querer volteando al mismo tiempo. Este le sonrió, devolviéndole Zelda el gesto con un tono escarlata en sus mejillas, que al parecer este no notó y se adelantó al paso de Link, a unos metros delante de ella. Debía admitir que tenía talento. Pit gritaba como un chiquillo emocionado, y Marth permanecía cerca de ellos.

En lo que a esta temporada se refería, usualmente se encontraba sin ganas de hacer nada, pasándosela dormida o leyendo lo que fuera. Su humor cambiaba a uno sombrío, aunque siempre hacía lo posible por mostrar un semblante feliz. Por un instante, pudo olvidar todo aquello y centrarse simplemente en el ahora.

Tanta fue su emoción, que fue una de los que volvieron a subir colina arriba y bajar esquiando. Todos sus demás compañeros estaban encantados, posiblemente lo volverían a hacer unos cuantos días después. ¿Quién diría que la pequeña Zelda volvería a esquiar?; Los únicos que quedaron con traumas temporales fueron Luigi Bros, Lucas Flint y Wario que, después de unos cuantos minutos esquiando, los esquís de Wario se rompieron… haciendo que bajara _literalmente_ _rodando_ colina abajo. Gracias a las Diosas y no se llevaron a alguien de encuentro.

La hora del _Skicross _había terminado, dirigiéndose todos a la residencia de madera, la mayoría exhaustos, con moretones en la cara, raspones, laceraciones, y demás. Sin embargo, todos con una sonrisa en sus facciones… bueno, la mayoría.

Cuando recién entraron a la cabaña para comer un aperitivo, Link y Ike fueron interceptados por tres jóvenes, dos pelirrojos fornidos y uno de cabello color plata. Nadie lo percató, a excepción de Marth, Pit y Zelda, que miraron preocupados la escena. El joven Link les hizo una seña, aclarándoles que todo estaría bien, sólo así el trío pudo irse en paz. El rubio se volteó hacía los recién llegados y les sonrió, pero al parecer estaban más interesados en Ike que en él. El último se sintió algo nervioso.

—Ey, ¿Qué tal? — comenzó amable Link, por lo que el de cabello azul comprendió que no había peligro alguno. Ahogó un pesado suspiro, por un momento pensando que eran algún tipo de buscapleitos. Aunque Link le había comentado que aquí todos se llevaban bien.

—Saludos Link— habló el pelirrojo con muñequeras de picos, dirigiéndole la mirada Ike—Solo pasamos a presentarnos ante el de nuevo ingreso— El susodicho sonrió apenado, bien le había dicho Link que así le llamarían por un buen tiempo. — Sería de mala educación no hacerlo. Soy Bowser Koopa

—Ike Greil— habló estrechando la mano de Bowser. Tenía finta de ser un buen sujeto.

—Ellos son mis compañeros— Bowser se volteó hacía ellos. Un sujeto, que si bien daba miedo, era por mucho más alto que todos ellos juntos. El otro era de la misma estatura que Ike, pero tenía cabello plateado y ojos color ónix. — Chicos, Ike Greil; Ike Greil, Ganondorf Dragmire, mejor conocido como Ganon, y Wolf O'Donnell.

Al ver a Wolf, las facciones de Greil se tensaron ligeramente, imperceptibles para los demás. Era el mismo que había causado el alboroto de la cena, junto con el otro robusto que rodo colina abajo, tumbando a Zelda. Dirigió su mirada hacia Ganon, viendo como este lo inspeccionaba de arriba hacia abajo, perturbándolo levemente.

—Un placer conocerlos— concedió firme el de cabello cobalto, sin extenderles la mano, al ver que la cara de pocos amigos de ellos dos no mostraba ningún índice de hacer lo mismo.

El pelirrojo con muñequeras estilo punk lo miró de igual manera, observando como este no se inmutaba en lo absoluto ante su presencia. Normalmente los que estaban frente a ellos terminaban desmayándose, o eso paso con ese tal Luigi, que con solo verlos su rostro tomaba una tonalidad azul. A diferencia de Ike, es como si estuviera listo para confrontarlos en cualquier momento. Por alguna razón, el tipo le cayó bien.

Lo mejor sería irse de una vez, la esquiada lo había dejado hambriento.

—Bien, nos retiramos. Gusto en conocerte, Ike. — Sonrió autosuficiente— Nos vemos— finalmente, tomaron rumbo hacia el comedor, sin dejar de sentir la mira del tal O'Donnell, quién le hiso sentir poca confianza a Ike. Al encontrarse solos, Link bufó divertido.

—Nunca cambian… — habló más para sí que para el de cabello azul.

—Por un momento creí que venían a buscar problemas.

— Tranquilo, no son buscapleitos ni nada así. — Asegura Link, dejando sus esquís en la estancia, mientras que Ike lo imitaba— Solo son algo narcisistas.

—Ya veo— por la forma del peinado mohicano de Wolf, y el raro estilo de peinado de Ganon, junto con el de Bowser, lo daba por seguro. Retomo el paso con Link.

—Tal vez busquen agregarte a su grupo— comenta el de cabello cobrizo, entrando al comedor y buscando una mesa donde sentarse.

—¿Grupo? —duda Ike. Ni si quiera queriéndose imaginar qué sería estar con personas así. A la semana estaría con algún semblante metrosexual o rayando en lo gay. Ese pensamiento le causo un escalofrío. Claro, respetaba a las personas por quienes eran, mucho menos la juzgaba, pero cuando se trataba de él, suponía que tenía que defender sus ideales.

—En nuestro instituto todos nos llevamos bien, no hay cosas como el _bullying_, o distinción de clases sociales— manifiesta el rubio con un gesto, en lo que ambos se servían de la barra de comidas. Si había algo que le gustaba del lugar donde estudiaba, era eso.—Sin embargo, cada quién tiene sus preferencias.

Ike escuchaba atentamente. Pudo asegurar que no tendría problemas para adaptarse, aunque tenía mucho por aprender aún. Su madre se lo había dicho, el instituto era reconocido por ser pacífico, y ahora que lo verificaba con sus propios ojos, sabría que todo saldría bien. El de cabello azul se sintió extrañamente bien.

—Cuando ingresé me invitaron a mí, ellos— confiesa el rubio, sacando de sus pensamientos a Ike, mientras ambos tomaban asiento en una mesa vacía— Les agradecí, pero preferí no hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? — preguntó el de cabello azul.

—Siempre preferí el ambiente solitario— admite Link, perdido en el jugo de naranja que meneaba con una cuchara, de inmediato pensando que ese comentario podría herir a Ike— No obstante, si alguien busca mi amistad, con gusto se la daré. En el caso de ellos… sólo es trato verbal.

—Con razón te tienen tanto respeto— expresa Ike, a lo que Link solo lo miró confundido— Por algo te querían en su grupo, ¿No?

—Quién sabe— expresa llano el rubio, con mirada sagaz, sofocando una risa— Lo que si noté es que Bowser no se despegaba de ti… Puede ser que te necesita para _otra_ cosa — Ike se atragantó de risa con el café que estaba tomando, mientras Link se reía a carcajadas.

—Mira quién lo dice — Greil trataba de recuperarse, tosiendo el café con el que se iba a ahogar. Link reía muy divertido. La idea de imaginarse que Bowser lo hubiera estado viendo como un pequeño roedor le causaba aversión— Al que habían escogido para hacer algún tipo de orgia satánica.

Ahora era Link el que se estaba ahogando dándole un sorbo al jugo. Ambos jurarían que después de esa plática esos dos no volverían a ver a los pelirrojos y el de cabello plateado de la misma manera. La imagen que aparecería en sus mentes sería una donde el trío estuvieran haciendo algún tipo rito sexual, a pesar de sus semblantes de miedo.

—¡Ey Zeldi! ¿Es Sheik?... — antes de esa suposición, el celular de Zelda había timbrado, avisándole que tenía un mensaje en el buzón. Dejó su tostada con mantequilla de lado y lo sacó de su bolsillo, comprobando que la predicción de Pit se hizo realidad.

—Si— afirmó con una quedita risa— ¿Cómo supiste? — Por las Diosas, ¿tan patética era para que supiera que, el único que le deja mensajes es su hermano? Ojalá no lo viera de esa manera…

—Solo lo adivine— afirma alegre, sentándose de nuevo en la silla, ya que de la emoción se había levantado, prosiguiendo en terminar sus waffles.

—¿Cómo le ha ido a Sheik? — habló Marth, dándole un sorbo a su chocolate caliente. Hace mucho que no sabía de él.

—Muy bien, de hecho. Se la ha pasado trabajando en un proyecto de la junta… y cuando tiene tiempo me envía un mensaje.

—¿Le enviarías saludos de mi parte? — Pregunta Marth con tono afable —Si no es mucha molestia.

—Claro Marth, obvio no es molestia— Responde la de cabello castaño— Se alegrara de saber de ti.

—¡Envíale saludos de mi parte también! — exclama Pit a medio bocado de waffles. Eso les causo una integra risa a sus acompañantes.

—Si Pit, también le mandaré saludos de tu parte— sonríe enternecida, divagando en algún lugar de su memoria, en aquellos tiempos en los que Marth y Pit solían ir a su casa. Sheik siempre los recibía con una sonrisa, inclusive habías días en los que se quedaban a dormir. No contaba con muchas amigas del género femenino, y su hermano lo sabía, pero no era inconveniente para él.

Sheik era como un padre para los tres. Tal vez los tres no comparten rasgos consanguíneos, pero juntos era como si se sintieran en familia.

Media sonrisa se apoderó de Zelda.

—Cambiando de tema— la voz de Pit iba tomando la forma de un susurro, como si les fuera a contar un súper secreto— ¿Qué creen que le habrán dicho a Link y Ike? — musitó Pit, mientras un extraño cosquilleo invadió a Zelda, en el área del estómago, con solo imaginarse la escena. No quería que se armara algún tipo de escándalo, ni muchos menos que alguien saliera herido —¿No querrán buscar problemas?

—No lo sé— admite el de cabello azul, discretamente volteando hacia la mesa donde los tres susodichos estaban, y luego volteando hacia donde estaban Ike y Link— Pero al parecer no hubo algún inconveniente. Todo luce tranquilo

—Esperemos que siga así— en cierta manera, la presencia de los pelirrojos y el de cabello blanco perturbaban a la joven. Eran amables— hasta donde conocía— sin embargo, se sentía más cómoda sin dirigirles la palabra. Fue inevitable mirar hacia donde su primo y reciente amigo yacían, al parecer comentando algo muy gracioso, ya que por poco y Link le echa en cara el jugo que recién tomo.

No lo había notado, pero al mirar hacia Ike, se dio cuenta de que este ya la estaba mirando, con sus característicos ojos color índigo. Sintió su cara arder, más que nada por las vergüenzas que ha pasado frente a él. Por todas las Diosas, ¡La había visto en pijama! Ike pensaría que era una perezosa… Su sonrojo fue más notorio cuando este le dirigió una media sonrisa, con esa mirada que podía matar a cualquier chica. Tuvo que dejar de mirarlo, con un gesto en su rostro, su corazón se había acelerado más de la cuenta.

Algo dentro de Ike se removió.

—¿Ah quién le sonríes, pequeño pícaro? — Preguntó Link de brazos cruzados, por lo que el corazón de Ike comenzó a latir desbocado.—¿Ganondorf te está haciendo ojitos? — Ike rió ante el comentario, pero no le duró mucho, al percatarse de que su amigo estaba por voltear a sus espaldas, y la única mesa ocupada detrás suyo era la que Zelda, Marth y Pit estaban.

—Me huele a que alguien esta celoso…— inquiere con malicia, observando cómo su amigo comenzaba a reír de nuevo, reacomodándose frente a él.

—Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte. Ganon es todo tuyo— comenta Link, acabando lo último que quedaba de su sopa.

—Claro, hasta lo llamas por su sobrenombre…— El rubio soltó otra carcajada, la cual contagio a Ike.

El de cabello azul suspiró internamente, estuvo cerca. Hubo un momento en que se quedo contemplando a Zelda, pero no se percató de ello hasta que ella lo miró. Pensaría que sería un pervertido si lo atrapo observándola, por lo que decidió sonreírle, lo que nunca espero es que ella le devolviera el gesto.

Sabía que no tenía nada malo sonreírle a alguien. En su vida había tenido dobles intenciones con alguien, mucho menos con una mujer. Aunque, en cierta manera, sentía que el más mínimo gesto que le hiciera a ella podía enojar a su rubio amigo. Lo comprendía, tenía una hermana a final de cuentas, que cuidaba igual o incluso hasta más de lo que él cuidaba de Zelda, pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

De verdad no quería perder su amistad.

—Bueno, ¿Qué haremos hoy? — inquiere nuevamente el pequeño joven, dándole un gran sorbo a su vaso con leche— Saben que no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada.

—Podemos jugar ajedrez— la sugerencia de Marth le agradó a la joven de ojos azules, pero a Pit no lo convenció.

—Me aburre jugar ajedrez…— admite con fastidio, dejando caer su barbilla en la mesa.

—A muchos de nosotros nos entretiene, Pit. — Aclara la de cabello café, con su tono maternal— Es solo que aún no lo entiendes muy bien.

—¡Es que todas las piezas se parecen! — se defiende el menor, recordando la última vez que jugó ajedrez. Termino fastidiando a Marth, que le dio una clase sobre cómo se llamaban las piezas y hacia dónde se tenían que mover. Muy apenas y recuerda el nombre de las pequeñas figuritas de enfrente… _Peones._

—¿Qué tal Damas Chinas?

—Es lo mismo, pero con fichas de colores— Zelda y Marth pusieron cara de duda ante el comentario de Pit.

—¿Qué esas no eran las Damas Inglesas? — pregunta Zelda.

—¡Lo ven! ¡Ni los nombres me sé! — exclama derrotado Pit, dejándose caer nuevamente en la mesa. Ambos sintieron lastima por su pequeño compañero.

—Tranquilo Pit, es cuestión de tiempo— la castaña le sonríe, colocando una mano en su hombro, quien ahora era la última de los tres que faltaba por terminase su plato. Pit le devolvió el gesto, con actitud más afligida.

Después de estar mucho tiempo sin discutir algo, las facciones de los tres tomaron aire sombrío, melancólico.

Tal vez no lo dijeran con palabras, pero sus hechos daban más que claro a entender que algo los preocupada. En verdad, ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esto?, ¿Por qué siempre era así? De veras intentaban dejar sus recuerdos de lado, aquellos que los lastimaban de sobremanera, pero sabían que, por más que se prometieran lo contrario, nunca obtendrían estar emocionalmente estables. Les era muy difícil, a pesar de apoyo mutuo que se tenían. Ese apoyo mutuo que recién habían formado

Después de todo, la fecha se cumplía en una semana.

...

* * *

_Día 3:_

_No es como si fuera a escribir a cada momento en mi diario. No es que no quisiera, fue un regalo de mi querido hermano. Solo es que no estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo muy seguido. _

_Sin embargo, hay muchas cosas que quisiera compartir con alguien. El simple hecho de ser escuchada puede ser muy beneficioso para uno, pero hay gente que no lo ve así._

_Marth y Pit me apoyan en todo, son como unos segundos hermanos. Pero, no puedo evitar sentirme sola, ocasionalmente. _

_¿Será que he estado muy melancólica respecto a mi hogar?_

_Hoy tuve el gran privilegio de esquiar de verdad, en nieve de verdad, no como esos juegos virtuales de interacción motriz (que era lo más lejos a lo que yo había podido hacer), si no verdaderamente montarme en un esquí, y bajar por toda la colina. _

_Debo admitir que casi mojo los pantalones al ver toda la distancia que tendría que recorrer, y al momento de hacerlo podía sentir mi estómago casi en la brecha de mi garganta. ¡Pero lo supere! En verdad estoy muy contenta. ¡Hasta subí nuevamente para bajar esquiando! ¿Nunca les ha pasado aquellos arranques de adrenalina, que te da por hacer algo con solo la emoción del momento? Bueno, al parecer tuve uno de esos. _

_Otra cosa graciosísima fue ¡ver a Wario rodar, literalmente RODAR colina abajo! Solo él pudo haber escogido unos esquís de dudosa procedencia, solo por ahorrarse unos cuantos dólares más. Bien dicen que lo barato te viene saliendo caro. Me tiembla la mano de tanto reírme. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme responsable con lo que paso._

_Sé que no tuve nada que ver en ese accidente, pero… soy muy creyente de la ley "Todo lo bueno o malo que hagas, se regresará algún día"; ¿Será que la caída de Wario fue por al accidente en la cafetería? Quién sabe. Aunque, técnicamente el que lo hizo fue Wolf…_

_Supongo que a veces el Karma no actúa de la forma esperada. _

Cerró su libro y recordó que Sheik le había enviado un mensaje en la tarde, el que no leyó en la hora de la merienda. Fue hasta el pequeño buró donde lo había dejado y lo desbloqueó, yendo a la opción de _"Mensajes"_

_**Lamento dejarte con la duda. ¿Recuerdas el nuevo cliente de la ciudad de Fae? Al parecer adelanto la junta pendiente con los directivos. Estaré algo ocupado esta semana. En cuanto pueda te explicaré todo. Pásatela genial y espero recibir un mensaje tuyo de vez en cuando.**_

_**Sheik**_

Un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios. Era extraño que Sheik le hubiera ocultado una cosa así. Es decir, eran hermanos, entre ellos no había secretos, al menos sus padres los habían educado así. Sin embargo, tal vez iba a decírselo, pero no encontró el momento. Sí, prefería pensar así. ¡Era Sheik de quién hablaba!

Arrumbó de nuevo su teléfono móvil, se recostó y miró pensativa el techo. No le prestó mucha atención a la hora, a pesar de que ya era tarde. Se le estaba haciendo costumbre el desvelarse. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había cenado nada, ya hasta podía sentir como su estómago se estaba comiendo a su intestino delgado. ¿Sería mejor quedarse en su habitación muriendo de hambre, o bajar a indagar a la cocina? Siempre estaba abierta para todos…

Comenzó a debatir el dilema en su mente.

Bien, no tuvo de otra. Bajaría a comer algo.

Se cambio su pijama por ropa más decente —no quería que le volviera a suceder otra penosa situación—; jeans oscuros, suéter naranja que le acentuaba su pequeño cuerpo (el hecho de que Pit la rebasara por unos centímetros le estaba afectando) y botines cafés. Se dio una mirada en el espejo y salió por la puerta principal, con mucho sigilo.

En los pasillos nunca se notaba si era de día o de noche, siempre lucían igual de tétricos. Un ventanal en aquel sector no le haría mal. Hacia un poco de frío, pero nada que no pudiera tolerar. Al estar frente al ascensor se cuestionó si este haría demasiado ruido como para despertar a alguien, usualmente hacía ese molesto tintineo al detenerse. No tuvo más que usar las escaleras de emergencia.

Al contemplarlas, le fue imposible que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Eran alfombradas y con poca luz, al igual que los corredores. Aunque, en ese momento, su hambre era más, así que bajó por estas con mucho cuidado. Si lo pensaba mejor, dudaba que no hubiera alguien despierto. Conocía a sus compañeros mejor que nadie, y algunos son de los que gustaban estar a altas horas de la noche, ya sea tomando alcohol, jugando póker, a "la botella", entre otras cosas.

Ya iba en los cuartos escalones, le faltaba poco para llegar. Y en eso…

¿Qué siempre le tenía que pasar algo a ella? Deberían apodarle "señora accidentes".

Retomando la historia, su pie resbaló en el último escalón, que la hizo ascender hasta el área de división entre los demás escalones que faltaban. Solo se pudo escuchar un sonido hueco y el pequeño gimoteo. Sabía que debió empacar algún tipo de protección especial, como un casco o unos protectores de rodillas.

—¡Auuch! — dijo la joven, con tono bajito, haciendo un intento inútil por mitigar el dolor. Después, pensó cómo había sido lo demasiado torpe para caer por las escaleras. No pudo evitar reír irónicamente ante eso.

Se puso de pie y prosiguió su camino, ahora con las dos manos sujetas al barandal.

...

* * *

Si bien no podía dormir, el estar tomando un café a esas horas no era la mejor opción si le preguntaban, seguramente sus riñones pagarían el precio después. Pero, había algo en ese líquido con cafeína que lo hacía sentirse extrañamente bien. Tal vez su calidez era lo que lo mantenía así, y más en este clima tan helado. Siempre tomaba café en las mañanas, su madre siempre procuraba poner la cafetera para prepararle su ansiada bebida. A decir verdad, él era el único que tomaba café de los tres. Se le comenzó a hacer un hábito, al tener que hacer demasiadas tareas y proyectos de su anterior instituto a altas horas de la madrugada. Ahora lo hace por mero gusto.

Tal vez lo único que tenía es que extrañaba su hogar.

Pero, ¿Qué es lo que lo hacía diferente de otras veces? Ya había estado lejos de su casa, de su hermana y de su madre. No entendía que había distinto esta vez…

Bueno, en realidad, posiblemente comprendía, es solo que… hay cosas que son difíciles de asimilar.

Tal como había dicho su camarada Link.

"…_No es que no te quiera decir… si no que, hay cosas que son difíciles de superar…"_

¿Será que él también está pasando por una etapa de malos recuerdos, como muchos otros?

Ni él lo sabía. Sin embargo, no se dejaría caer tan fácilmente. La vida fue hecha para vivirla, por muy duro el golpe que esta te haya dado. No importa qué, el prometió cuidar de las personas importantes para él, y no defraudaría su palabra. Si tenía que mostrar una sonrisa falsa al mundo, lo haría sin pensarlo.

Recargó sus codos en la mesa y le dio un sorbo a su bebida caliente favorita. Observó el fino reloj de pared; 1:00 A.M., no tomó importancia, había días en que no dormía, suponía que ese también sería uno de esos.

El ambiente era frio, podía ver todo el oscuro paisaje por uno de los ventanales, llenos de nieve blanca, lo pinos le daban un toque más enigmático, sumando la poca iluminación del comedor. Pudo ver su reflejo en una ventana. Volvió a tomar otro sorbo de su café, pero un ligero chillido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, girando su rostro hacia donde había provenido.

Se cuestionó severamente si su bebida no estaba caduca o con demasiada cafeína, tuvo que mirar de reojo su taza y dirigirla nuevamente hacia donde estaba. Extrañamente su corazón se sobresalto, primero por el susto de muerte, y luego porque su suposición era que a esa hora nadie estaría despierto, mucho menos la persona que estaba frente suyo. No era ningún inconveniente para él, pero le resulto extraño _verla _ahí.

Era Zelda.

Y al parecer la joven de pelo castaño pensaba igualmente que él. De todas las personas que podía toparse, nunca le paso por la mente el individuo que tenía enfrente, a solo unos cuantos metros, con jeans oscuros y un suéter azul marino parecido al de ella, estuviera ahí; En el comedor, sentado en una mesa con una taza color negro en mano. La única diferencia de otros días, era que no llevaba puesta su banda que usualmente llevaba atada a la frente. Aún así, no dejaba de verse tan bien. Si tan solo no hubiera dado el pequeño gritito, se hubiera ido por donde regreso y así no la hubiera visto.

Pero tenía hambre…

—Buenas noches, señorita Zelda—comenzó Ike, dejando su taza en la mesa y poniéndose de pie. El gesto alagó a la joven. No pensó que aún quedaran caballeros.

—Buenas noches, joven Greil— continuó esta algo apenada, saliendo del escondite que tenía detrás del marco de entrada. El pequeño sonrojo le pareció tierno al de cabello azul— Lamento si interrumpí su meditación…

—Para nada, no se preocupe. No estaba haciendo nada importante— confiesa llano, mirando hacia otro lado, con aire nostálgico. Zelda solo lo admiraba, por alguna razón no queriendo perderse ningún movimiento de él. La poca iluminación difería en lo respingada que era su nariz y en su perfil masculino, simulando la perfección. Entonces volvió en sí—Discúlpeme, ¿Dónde están mis modales? — este bufó una sonrisa, que bien pudo dejar a Zelda sin aliento— Permítame servirle una taza de café, ¿Si es de su agrado?

—Ahm, Si… pero, no se apure por favor, no quisiera ser una molestia…

—Claro que no, no es molestia. Enseguida vuelvo—Y este ya se dirigía a la cocina, sin dejar argumentar a Zelda.

La de cabello café no puedo evitar sonrojarse, esta era la… tercera vez que le pasaba algo vergonzoso, ¡Y con la misma persona! El destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Aunque, en lo poco que conocía a Ike, aseguraba que este no era mala persona, eso la tranquilizaba, pero su pena siempre estaría presente. No tuvo más que sentarse en la misma mesa que Ike, pensaría que sería descortés si no se sentaba con él. Todavía de que le fue a servir café.

—¿Cómo prefiere su café, señorita? —La susodicha giró a su llamado y lo observo en el marco de la cocina. Tuvo que evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

—Normal, sin azúcar… por favor. — habló, casi musitó, aunque Ike la escuchó a la perfección.

Siempre imaginó que ya no habría hombres así: cordiales, caballerosos y serviciales. Sin contar a otras personas que conocía, como Marth, Link, su hermano Sheik…. Ahora se daba cuenta que si había más que solo hombres que comen como cerdos y beben grandes cantidades de alcohol para amanecer _crudos_ al siguiente día.

—Aquí tiene— Zelda salió de sus pensamientos y miró al de cabello azul, que regreso con una taza humeante color morado en mano, poniéndola frente ella—Me tomé la libertad de tomar esto— entonces este dejó en la mesa un plato con panecillos de nuez junto con otras variedades. A la joven se le iluminaron los ojos— Espero y la señorita Toadstool no le moleste.

—No creo, ella es una muy buena persona— aseguró Zelda, mientras veía como este tomaba asiento al otro lado de la mesa, frente a ella. A la joven le llamó la atención, juraría que este tal vez hubiera querido sentarse a un lado de ella, pero no lo hizo, a pesar de estar solos. Usualmente ese pensamiento le causaría un escalofrío. En este no fue así.

Era todo un caballero.

La joven tomó su taza humeante con ambas manos y llevó el líquido a su boca. Le dio un silencioso sorbo, comprobando el delicioso sabor que este tenía, fue como si ella se lo hubiese preparado a sí misma. Sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color carmesí. Ni si quiera su hermano Sheik podía darle aquel sabor de ese café.

—Que…—comenzó la de ojos azules, dejando el recipiente en la mesa. Quería decirle lo bien que lo había preparado el café, sin sonar a acoso, pero no sabía cómo decirlo. Ike la estaba mirando, lo que hizo ponerse nerviosa.

—¿Qué le pareció el café? — inquirió amable, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Juraría que Zelda notó el ligero sonrojo en Ike— Mi hermana dice que no soy bueno preparandolo. Siempre dice que lo dejo muy amargo, o muy dulce— confiesa, recordando lo quejumbrosa que suele ser su hermana, en las mañanas sobre todo.

—Para nada, bueno… no está muy amargo, ni muy dulce. Le quedó muy bien—Bingo, esas eran las palabras que buscaba. Nuevamente bebió de su taza color morado. Su cuerpo fue tomando calor poco a poco.

Ike tomó uno los _muffins_ de nuez, observándolo para luego darle un mordisco. La joven se veía tranquila, pero con cierto aire de incomodidad. Tuvo que pensar en algo para que pudiera sentirse cómoda en su presencia. Dejando de lado el hecho de que fuera prima de Link, era otra forma de matar tiempo. Aún seguía con rastros de insomnio, y al parecer la de ojos azules también. Tardo un rato en decidir qué hacer.

—Y… ¿Cómo le ha ido? — la pregunta lo regreso a la realidad. Le fue extraño que ella fuese la que hubiera iniciado la conversación, quién ahora había tomado un panecillo y lo masticaba gustosa. Suponía que llevaba varios minutos con cara de _lelo_. Sin querer un nuevo sonrojo casi imperceptible fue tomado por sus mejillas. —Se… ¿Se ha sentido bien aquí…?

—Me ha ido bien, si debo admitir— confesó con una sonrisa, contagiando el gesto a su acompañante. Era la segunda persona que le hacía esa pregunta. La primera fue Link. ¿La empatía sería de familia? Pudiera y si. — Había oído que el ambiente aquí es tranquilo—pausó, recordando el encuentro con el trío problemático— y lo confirme hace poco. Me siento muy bien aquí.

—Me alegra escuchar eso— aseguró la de cabello castaño. Ike sabía que lo decía sinceramente, y no por compromiso. Ambos continuaron tomando café y degustando de los panecillos.

No tardó mucho para que la conversación comenzara a fluir entre ellos.

Ike le habló sobre su madre, Elena, en lo tranquila que era, pero cuando se enojaba era como si la Tierra fuera a temblar. También habló sobre su hermana, Mist, quién al parecer había heredado el humor de madre; Y que, a pesar de eso, les tenía un gran cariño. Zelda escuchaba atentamente, sonriendo o dejando escapar una ligera risa entre cada comentario gracioso de Ike. Estuvo tentada a preguntar sobre el padre de Ike. Sin embargo, no había la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo. Ambos llevaban media taza de café. Y, como si hubiera predicho el futuro, Ike habló.

—Mi padre era el dueño de nuestra cadena hotelera— prosiguió con la explicación. Zelda pudo notar el tono melancólico en su voz— El nombre de nuestros hoteles es en honor a mi hermana, por eso se llama "Royal Mist" — pausó de nuevo, menando su café con una cuchara — Yo seré el próximo heredero oficial, con respecto a lo que mi madre me dijo. — bebió un poco de café para continuar. Su taza estaba casi vacía — Es por eso que tengo que prepararme, si es que quiero llegar a ser tan bueno como lo era mi padre.

—Puedo asegurar que sí lo logrará— concedió la joven de pelo café. Si bien no conocía del todo a Ike, podía ver la determinación en sus ojos. —He… escuchado que usted es bueno en las finanzas…

— ¿Ah si? — inquirió sorprendido. Ahora entendía por qué Link decía que los chismes se iban como pan caliente. No tenía ni el mes y podía afirmar que ya hasta sabían su tipo sanguíneo. Se limitó a suspirar—Bueno, soy "el nuevo", era de esperarse.

—Es difícil, al principio… yo también tarde en acostumbrarme— admite Zelda, casi al término de su bebida caliente.

—Usted de no es de Delfino City, ¿Cierto? —preguntó, sin sonar agresivo — Si mal lo recuerdo, Link mencionó algo sobre que eran provenientes de Hyrule.

—Sí, nosotros somos de Hyrule. Ambos procedemos de ciudades diferentes, pero del mismo país— revela con una sonrisa, la cual no le duró mucho. Por un momento, su taza se volvió su centro de atención—Nos vimos obligados a abandonar nuestro país natal por cuestiones de seguridad…— Ike sabía el peso de las palabras de Zelda. Podía asegurar que lo que le estuviera contando era muy íntimo para ella. Además, la comprendía. A él también le paso algo parecido. —Y terminamos en Delfino City— finalizó con un gesto triste.

—Mi madre, mi hermana y yo… abandonamos nuestro país natal por cuestiones parecidas— La joven levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos almendrados de su acompañante. En realidad, no pensó que verdaderamente la estuviera escuchando. Bien dicen que no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada. —Soy originario de la Ciudad de Crimea, en el país de Tellius.

Ninguno lo dijo, pero mutuamente pensaron que tenían muchas cosas más en común que las que imaginaron.

—Y… ¿No extraña su hogar? —preguntó la de cabello café.

—A decir verdad—respondió Greil— lo extraño más de lo que llegué a imaginar—Claro que lo extrañaba. Extrañaba su lugar de origen, sus antiguos amigos, el clima, hasta la más mínima piedra de su Crimea. A su padre… —¿Y usted? ¿Extraña Hyrule?

—Muchísimo— comenzó a jugar con su cabello, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por su acompañante. —Extraño los días en que mi padre nos llevaba a mí y a mi hermano a comprar…—Bueno, creo que se dejó llevar un poco, ahora ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que dijo. Un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Ike la esperaba expectante, alcanzando a escuchar que tenía un hermano—… Si le digo, se va a reír de mi.

—Le prometo que no lo haré— este le brindó una sonrisa. Zelda desvió la mirada apenada— Si no quiere decirme, no tiene que-

—Nos llevaba a comprar leche—ahora las mejillas de esta estaban color tomate— Era una especie de tradición... Los fines de semana, nos llevaba a comprar pequeños envases de leche. La leche _Lon Lon_ era la mejor de todas.

_Lástima que la tradición no duró mucho…_

—¿Leche _Lon Lon_? — inquirió divertido. El nombre sonaba gracioso, pero le prometió no reírse. La cara de Zelda seguía encendida—Si le soy sincero, casi no me gusta la leche— aclaró el de cabello azul—Pero espero tener la oportunidad de probar la Leche _Lon Lon _algún día.

—El día que vaya a Hyrule… recordaré traerle una— ofreció la joven, aunque no pensó mucho la oración. Después de eso, Ike le sonrió, y esta le devolvió el gesto al terminar de beber.

Era extraño, nunca se había sentado con alguien más, que no fuera de su familia, a conversar temas muy privados para ella. Hasta la fecha, lo de la Leche _Lon Lon _solo lo sabía Marth, Pit y Link. Ahora una persona más se le sumaba a la lista. Sin embargo, sabía que si secreto estaba a salvo con la persona que tenía frente a ella. Discretamente, lo miró por unos cuantos minutos. El suéter azul marino que llevaba contrastaba perfectamente con su cabello, resaltando si piel pálida, sin mencionar la forma en que su tono muscular sobresalía. Sus ojos almendrados eran contorneados por sus tupidas cejas y largas pestañas. Sin querer, se le aceleró un poco el corazón.

Ike no pensaba tan diferente. Para él, haberle mencionado a su padre a una persona que apenas y conocía, fue una sorpresa para él. Pero, al hablar con ella, las palabras habían salido tan automáticas, que no se había percatado de ello. A simple vista podía decir que Zelda tenía un gran corazón. Tal como Link.

La observó mientras tomaba otro panecillo y lo masticaba, estaba con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la mesa. Observó el gran parecido que tenía con su, hasta ahora, mejor amigo. Ambos tenían los ojos azules. No obstante, el suéter naranja que traía puesto le hacía resaltar más el color de sus ojos. Zelda era un tono más claro que Link, pero poseían la misma nariz, sin mencionar el singular rasgo de las orejas puntiagudas. Casi podía afirmar que lo único que los diferenciaba era el color de cabellera. Sentía que podía mirarla todo el día, y nunca se cansaría.

Zelda se dispuso a hablar.

—Yo solo tengo un hermano, su nombre es Sheik—reanudó la conversación la de ojos azules, dejando la envoltura de panecillo a un lado. Creía que era injusto de su parte si no daba a conocer un poco de su familia. Ike prestaba oídos atento. —Es mayor que yo, por dos años. Actualmente es el dueño legítimo de… la_ empresa_ de mi padre. En caso de que sucediera algo, yo pasaría al mando de todo—titubeó un poco, sobretodo en la última frase. Esa idea le aterraba, y sabía que era muy notorio. —Gracias a las Diosas y no ha llegado a suceder eso.

—Estoy seguro que no sucederá— las palabras de aliento de Ike le traspasaron algo de fuerza. —Ahora estamos en momentos de paz. Dudo mucho que algún país quiera declararle la guerra a otro.

—La gente es ambiciosa por naturaleza. Siempre se tiene que estar preparado para cualquiera cosa. — reveló la joven. —Bueno… eso es lo que un día mi padre me dijo…— Ike tuvo que contener la expresión de sorpresa que su rostro estuvo por hacer.

Conocía esas palabras de memoria.

"_La gente es ambiciosa por naturaleza, Ike. En este mundo, siempre se tiene que estar preparado, con fuerza para lo que suceda. No importa cómo te trate la vida, tú nunca tienes que darte por vencido, ¿De acuerdo?... Bueno, ven, tu madre nos está llamando…, sabes que no le gusta que la hagamos esperar."_

Esas fueron las palabras que su padre algún día le dijo. Tal vez ya las había olvidado, pero volverlas a escuchar de alguien más… lo trajo de nuevo en sí.

—Ehm… ¿Joven Greil? — inquirió con evidente preocupación la de cabello café. Quizás se pudo haber ofendido con eso último que dijo. Bueno, fue la única explicación que llegó a su mente. Después de eso, el rostro de Ike tomó un aire diferente, y se quedó ido por uno minutos. Lo mejor sería disculparse. —Lamento sí l-

—¿Me permite decirle algo? — el de cabello cobalto inquirió cortésmente, interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decir su acompañante. Ese pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a Zelda, quién ahora lo miraba fijamente.

—… Claro que sí. —accedió la joven, tratando de esconder su nerviosismo. No creía que le fuera a preguntar nada indecoroso, sabía que él era muy noble para eso. El de cabello azul tardó unos minutos en formular lo que iba a decir.

—Nunca había tenido el gusto de hablar así, con alguien como usted— tuvo que omitir el "…con alguien como_ tú_". No quería que pensara acerca de tener dobles propósitos con ella. —Habla con mucha sabiduría. —_Al igual que mi padre, _le falto agregar.

Si el primer comentario había hecho sonrojar a Zelda, el segundo le encendió las mejillas, obligándola a desviar la mirada, ¡Por las Diosas! No era común que le dijeran eso. Si la temperatura estaba bajo cero, el termostato de la joven estaba por más de los cincuenta grados centígrados.

—Muchas Gracias— tuvo que regular su voz, no quería que sonara como la de una gatito. — Hablar con usted también fue un gusto… para mí—no supo si lo último lo dijo en voz alta, aunque no le tomó mucha importancia.

Podía sentirse desde lejos el cálido ambiente que provenía de aquel dúo. Siguieron conversando un rato más. Al parecer, se habían olvidado de la hora que era. Hasta que uno de los dos vio el reloj.

—¿Me creería si le digo la hora que es? — inquiere el de ojos azules, con tono divertido. La cara de la joven mostraba vergüenza ajena.

—¿Qué… qué horas son? — pregunta Zelda, algo asustada. La mirada de Ike nuevamente se dirigió al fino reloj de pared.

—La 3:46 AM. —La joven casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. ¿Tanto tiempo se habían quedado hablando? Lo bueno era que solo iba a bajar por "algo de comer". Una risita divertida se escapó de los labios de Zelda.

—Creo que nos quedamos mucho tiempo conversando— aclara la de ojos azules, como si no fuera notorio ese hecho.

—Lo mejor será que nos retiremos a nuestras habitaciones. ¿No cree?

—Sí… sería lo apropiado— finalizó Zelda, para ambos ponerse de pie. El de cabello azul se le adelantó y recogió las dos tazas y el plato de los panecillos. Nuevamente el gesto le causo un cálido sentimiento a la de ojos azules. Al terminar, el dúo camino fuera del comedor, teniendo precaución ya que la mayoría del lugar estaba en penumbras.

Ahora que lo pensaban, ninguno de los dos preguntó si se irían por su camino, por aparte. Solo se levantaron y se fueron. Se dieron cuenta cuando iban a mitad del rumbo, pero no dijeron nada. Su compañía mutua no les afectaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Prefiere tomar el ascensor o ir por las escaleras? — preguntó de el cabello azul. La joven dudó por unos momentos. El solo recordar la caída por las escaleras le daba dolor de espalda. —Si me permite, me gustaría acompañarla hasta su habitación.

—No se tiene que molestar, puedo llegar hasta mi habitación si ningún problema. — admitió con tono amable. Sentía que ya había hecho mucho por ella.

—Si mi madre me viera ahora, me reprocharía si la dejo ir sola. Insisto— se detuvieron frente al elevador, mientras este la miraba, ahí fue cuando notó que la diferencia de alturas era bastante evidente. Podía asegurar que era uno de los más altos de ese lugar.

—Está bien… no me gustaría hacer enojar a su madre— ese hecho le causo una risa a Greil. La de cabello café nunca se espero que tuviera una risa tan simpática. —Por las escaleras estaría bien.

—Bien, subamos— tomaron el camino de la derecha, que era donde estaba las escaleras.

Zelda prefirió tomar el lado donde el barandal estaba pegado a la pared, esta vez volviéndolo a sujetar con las dos manos. Ike iba a un lado de ella, subiendo los escalones con agilidad y con las manos en los bolsillos, todo lo contrario a su acompañante. Hubo un momento en que sus manos empezaron a temblar, y le fue más difícil tomarse del pasamanos, no entendía si era por el frio o por el nerviosismo que el de cabello azul le causaba. No hablaron en todo el camino, solo algunos susurros proveniente de Ike, como "Tenga cuidado en donde pisa".

Finalmente, llegaron al tercer piso, retomando el paso hasta llegar al cuarto con la numeración 132, que apenas y se veía el número en la puerta. Quedaron de pie frente a esta.

—Hemos llegado—hace notar el de cabello índigo, observando cómo esta comenzaba a buscar algo en sus bolsillos. En su interior, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo raro en el área del abdomen.

—Sólo… déjeme buscar mi llave—dijo Zelda. Buscó en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón. Nada. Buscó en los bolsillos traseros. Nada. Su corazón se aceleró bruscamente, y su expresión cambió a una de pánico. Suerte que estaban casi en penumbras y Ike no lo notaba. Suspiró aliviada. Su llave estaba en los bolsillos delanteros del suéter. —Ya la encontré. —insertó la llave en la rendija para abrir sus puerta, pero para su mala suerte, esta no quería abrir.

_Por qué a mí, por qué a mí…_

—Permítame ayudarla— entonces Ike extendió su brazo para tomar la tarjeta. Al momento de acercarse, el olfato de Zelda fue embriagado por el perfume que este emanaba. Un aroma masculino y exquisito, que bien la pudo dejar babeando de por vida. Inhalo nuevamente, perdiéndose en aquella fragancia.

Tanto fue su embelesamiento, que ni si quiera se dio cuenta que ya había abierto la puerta. Se sonrojó fuertemente, rezaba porque no la hubiera visto. Sus miradas se encontraron y una sonrisa escapó de los labios de Zelda, contagiando a Ike. El de cabello azul no entendía, ¿Qué era esa emoción que ella le contagiaba? ¿Por qué de la nada comenzó a sentirse nervioso?

—Muchas Gracias…— tomó la iniciativa la de cabello café, volviéndole a dirigir la mirada, topándose con unos ojos como los suyos—Por el café… y por la charla de hace rato— finalizó casi en un susurro.

—No me tiene que agradecer nada. El placer fue mío—al tiempo en que terminaba de hablar, el de cabello índigo le extendió la mano, en forma de despedida. Zelda la tomó, y recordó aquella sensación que le provocó cuando le tomó de la mano por primera vez. Fue la misma sensación que estaba experimentando ahora. Acogedora, cálida. Una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Después de soltarse, solo se pudo escuchar un tímido "Adiós.." por parte de la cabello café, cerrando así la puerta sigilosamente.

El de cabello azul observó por un rato más la puerta por la que esta se había ido, sonriendo inconscientemente. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y emprendió su camino por las escaleras.

Ambos sabían que esas vacaciones se tornarían más interesantes.

...

...

...

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo cinco!

Cómo verán, ya se están dando las cosas por aquí, ¡Hasta yo me emocioné cuando re-leí el capítulo! En verdad, lamento la horrible tardanza, pero ya se dan una idea de más o menos por qué, muy apenas he podido dejar unos cuantos reviews en algunos fics. ¡La escuela me trae loca! De puro milagro, hoy me dio tiempo para terminar este capítulo.

Nunca he esquiado, pero me encantaría hacerlo algún día. No me maten por poner a el trío ese como metrosexuales xd Tengo mis razones (¿?). No sé, creo que tengo un ligero trauma con lo de la leche _Lon Lon._ Hace meses que vi un envase de vidrio con la etiqueta que todos conocemos, y con leche en su interior. ¡Cómo me encantaría probarla!

Agradezco, con mucho amor, a:

**AlexLopezGua**

**Ayano Smash **

**Sekmeth Dei **

**Sugar5star**

¡Me motivan a seguir escribiendo, y hacen feliz a una servidora!

Por cierto, les iba a pedir un grandísimo favor… si alguno sabe de consejos o _tips _para mantener la paciencia… ¡Estaría infinitamente agradecida si me los brindaran! Si bien soy muy paciente, últimamente se me está acabando más rápido…

¡Ya saben, se agradece cualquier tipo de review nwn y cualquier horror de ortografía que se me haya ido, también son libres de escribirlo!

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga

_**Domingo 20 de Octubre del 2013**_


End file.
